Marked by Darkness
by withabrandnewname
Summary: AU She was created for something special but the darkness took the best of her. Will Rachel show Quinn the light or will she let her past and demons consume her ? M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know I have two stories that need to be updated, (the first one will be 'Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave' – been months !) But I really needed to write this plot down because it wouldn't leave my head.**

**Big thank you for the lovely sunshine that it's R, (go read her fics here) who helped be with the eidting, and I know it's a big thing to edit me so thank you lovely girl.**

**The content of this story is AU since it's supernatural genre, but the glee kids are present, some of them will be introduced later, so don't worry. I will try to focus a lot on Q&R, since it's a faberry fic duh, but you can count on Brittana to be on this, and the Unholy Trinity too. ps. Finchel is not a couple anymore.**

**If you have some questions don't hesitate to msg me here or on tumblr, don't worry Quinn's past will be present, i promise. I have an actual plan written down for each chapter with a summary for each character.**

**Reviews good or bad would be appreciated :) enjoy**

**Diclamair: i don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 1 **

New York has always been the city where dreams came to life, where people never sleep, there are always lights, people laughing, yelling and running late to work or completely drunk on the subway. It had always been like that; but now, it was a completely new landscape she had in front of her. Buildings looked too tired to stand up; there was no laughter anymore in the streets, no one running late for work because now, the streets of New York were among the most terrifying in America. Los Angeles was just behind, if you had to make a Top Ten of them.

Some areas of the United States had been completely destroyed, but it was like then in every country around the world. London and Paris were two of the most dangerous cities on Earth. It was not safe to be outside or even inside. Houses and apartments weren't enough to protect you from all the evil running free outside waiting patiently with open jaws for you to put a foot outside just so you can lose it in an instant. It was a crazy world, it had always been.

Wars had been there since the start of the human species. Humans were animals, but animals that could easily use their brain to hurt someone, to kill. They had constructed all those machines and weapons to spread blood, thinking that way conflicts would be resolved. That peace will come afterward as redemption for all the horrible deaths. Children, women, men, brothers, sisters, daughters and sons had been killed by another daughter or son. It was some kind of anarchy; violence was always there hiding under human skin.

She had seen that for years, hundreds of years. She had enjoyed it, she had even tasted the moment where you are the only person that could decide if that person is going to live, or die. She had enjoyed it, like the others. It was like that, for years, they all thought she was one of their kind but she had always been different and she will always be.

On the top of a building, she was there, watching the world die in their craziness and violence. It has been predictable to simply watch the world destroy itself, people killing for nothing. Wrong, they had been wrong all the time, thinking that they could just surpass even other species living on Earth and held the power. Control everything and everyone; but Mother Earth was the only really master here. In one snap she could destroy hundreds and hundreds of houses with a storm, floods or turn forests into ashes in few hours with fire only. Humans from the very beginning had been predictable, now they could see the consequences of their choices, the wars and the path they didn't take.

She was just a spectator now, with her blonde hair falling over her shoulders; the wind caressing her skin. It was just another night of endless darkness and chaos. Her hazel eyes glittered in the moonlight as she moved gracefully, jumping off the building and landing easily on the ground, with no sound to make her presence known. She walked into the alley behind the building. Everything was in the dark around her but she could easily see. It would only take her a minute to adjust her vision to the darkness, and then her eyes would show her each secret of the shadows. The danger was everywhere these days; it's been like that for the past two years. But she was not afraid because as far as she knew, she was the danger and that thought sounded delicious in her head.

She was not someone that could be called human, but she was not human either. For the past four years she had always moving, never staying in the same place for more than a few months. She was used to running; running to save her life. That was two years ago, but now the streets were safer for her, because of the evil being there, trapped in the darkness, waiting to open their jaws and tear you to shreds. She was not a demon; she was something more powerful, with more grace in her moves she made demons look like an elephant crashing around in a room, and so much more than a simple human who was for the most part clumsy. She wasn't bad, or good. She may kill demons but she wasn't one of them. She was just different.

Strength and her agility were her main qualities. She moved like a shadow on a wall, never making herself being seen unless she wanted it. Only demons have ever seen her which caused them to meet their demise. Her combat boots on the concrete made no sound; they, like the rest of her clothes were black. She wore them so often they were a second skin; she was used to the feeling of them enveloping her. Her duster was the only thing that was new; the rest had been always there since she had landed on earth. It was necessary to have one, because it was easier to hide that way, and most of all to hide her arsenal.

Demons and evil creatures feared her. They knew someone was there to kill them if they had the bad luck to cross her path and she never missed one. Tonight was not going to be any different.

A slight crack to her right caught her ear; she turned, reaching for her sword when something lunged at her. She jumped back easily, making the beast miss her. A smirk etched across her face when she saw that it was only one of those big beasts that looked like a werewolf. He was big enough to hurt her but with poor experience in hunting and killing. He was young, in fact he's name was Cailean, meaning 'young wolf'.

The beast growled, eyes shining yellow, tainted by blood. The beast was on its four legs, waiting to see what was coming to him. It was going to be an easy kill, but it was always easy for her to kill. She sneered, making the creature growl and jump to attack. She reacted swiftly, dodging out of the way. The Cailean rolled onto its four legs again. With her sword, an old one, her most precious and powerful weapon, she never blinked and simply waited.

The wolf lunged at her, but this time she was ready. She stepped aside with ease, swinging her sword at him. The monster whimpered, but was still standing. Rage reached his eyes and he growled furiously.

This time he attacked her front, his mouth ready to snap her arm that held onto the sword. She reacted by jumping aside with her arms stretched to the front, but one of his claws grazed her. She grimaced at the feeling. She switched the sword into her other hand and in a second the sword was buried in its side. The Cailean howled collapsing to the ground. She stood looking at the beast who was now barely breathing, obviously hurt. Her combat boots thumped along the ground as she approached the monster. Emotionless she watched the eyes of the beast pleading for its life. Undeterred, she thrust the sword through his heart. A silent gasp by the creature, and it was over. Blood stained her weapon as she smiled that evil smile

A game; it was all a game, and she was always the winner. Multiple footsteps made her turn. Eight people, to be exact, she was outnumbered. If they were going to be a threat, she would probably get really injured during the fight. This revelation didn't stop her. She was a fighter, a warrior, so she wasted no time and moved quickly toward the end of the street. She needed to hide in the darkness, but it was too late. The potential threats formed a circle around her and she was trapped. She tensed, ready to jump at the first sign of danger. A tiny figure came out; she raised an eyebrow at the sight of the girl looking at her with big brown eyes and a sword in hand. The sword was different from hers; hers had been uniquely made for her. It was a heavy sword that could resist any temperature and matter. The one held by the girl looked like the ones they use in stupid movies, except this one could actually hurt her.

With the tiny brunette there was an Asian girl wearing black with a scar on her forehead from an obviously old battle, to her right was another Asian, but it was a boy, who was one step in front of the Asian girl taking a protective stance. At his right was a very tall boy with brown hair who was trying but failing to look scary. She tilted her head at him with a tiny smile, people's fear always amused her and his was no different. She loved knowing others we're afraid of her. A porcelain faced boy with brown hair stood to the right of the tall boy. His clothes matched every details they had, even his watch and shoes matched. Next to him was another boy with curly dark hair, a black sassy looking girl with a menacing frown and finally a boy with a lot of muscles and a funny looking Mohawk.

"You easily killed a Cailean, but more important is why ?"

She turned to look at the tiny brunette who just spoke to her with a questioning look but in a low voice. She clearly was not expecting for one of them to talk, but much more for a fight. The girl in front of her was really beautiful, a long curly hair falling down her shoulders, big brown eyes that once upon a time had no other emotions than love and innocence in them. She wore dark clothes like the rest of her companions, that way no one could see them either.

"Rachel." Clearly not expecting anyone to know her, the brunette looked surprise for a second, but it quickly was replaced by a menacing stare.

"Who are you ?"

Dismissing the question the blonde said "I heard a lot about you. In fact, about all of you." she looked at everyone for a second.

"I asked you a question," said Rachel obviously losing her patience. She smirked at the brunette in front of her once more, walked toward her making everyone ready to pounce if she ever dared to touch the girl. "Your friends are very protective of you, I see..."

"We all stick together. Since you heard so much about us, you must be one of them." This was the Mohawk-haired boy, talking.

"I never said anything about being a part of them, Noah." Seeing the surprised look on his face was amusing to the warrior. "I heard so much about you, that I can easily tell who each one is." She licked her lips and gave a less animalistic smile.

"We've been tracking him down for weeks now and in only one move of your sword you killed him. So you are obviously not the human kind. So, for the last time, who are you?" The brunette moved one step toward the blonde, now only few inches from her face.

"It was the last one. Every time we finally found one, they were already dead. You were the one killing them, right?"

The blonde only had a blank stare, expressing no emotions; on the inside she was impressed by the girl before her, the way she was holding her sword made something change in her body. She felt warm creep all over her. Dismissing the feeling she concentrated on the rest of what the brunette was saying. Everyone around waited impatiently for the signal to attack and finish this already.

"So after all this time, we finally decided to let the beast come to you, so we will finally see who or what was killing them so easily." The blonde shifted with the realization that that it was a trap. She stood silently unwilling to give in. She was aware that a bunch of kids were fighting evil to survive one more day, but she still didn't know if they were working for someone, of if they were doing this for another reason. After all those long years, the fighter knew too damn much to fail so easily. She didn't want to fight humans, but if there was no other way to get away from here, she would do it.

From the corner of her eyes she noted the two taller guys moving toward her with a fierce grip on their weapons. She tilted her head toward the brunette and couldn't miss the look of surprise on her face when she actually jumped so high in the air that it was like she was going to fly. But she didn't, she was strong and fast, but she couldn't fly. She landed feets away from the circle where she had been trapped two seconds ago. Everyone turned when they noticed that she had disappeared. She quirked an eyebrow and smirked evilly, almost daring them to come get her. The boys were the first to attempt to catch her.

For the first time in decades she let herself be the prey, and it was only funny because she knew that they would never catch her. She reached the principal road of the streets, cars on fire around her. In a strange way she felt free; free because her inhibitions had been let go and she allowed herself to do something that wasn't hardwired in her body since birth. For once they were the hunters. A couple of humans were the hunters. She could hear faint voices behind her, so she kept going, running like there was no tomorrow. Her boots hit the ground that echoed against the buildings. She knew that it was dangerous to let them have the upper hand, she was not here to be seen by everyone but now she couldn't change that. If she wanted to keep her existence as a shadow she knew what she had to do. Kill. Kill them all.

She turned around the corner of a dark alley when she noticed that no one was following her anymore. She frowned, coming to a stop knowing that it couldn't be true. If they weren't behind her, they were already here. She reached an open area, allowing herself to being seen. Sword still in hand, she gasped when she felt something hit her in the arm. She looked at her arm and saw an arrow burrowed in her flesh. She turned to see the Asian boy, Mike, behind a tree protected by the darkness around. She clearly underestimated them and their skills.

"You're really fast" she heard in the shadows of the trees. The owner of the voice revealed herself, it was Rachel. She walked towards the warrior, her sword still in hand but her grip was loose. She wasn't going to kill her, at least not right now.

"I am really sorry about that," she said pointing to the arm which still held the sword, not moving, not even a little.

"I'm the one who is sorry. I really thought you were just a bunch of singing kids." She heard gasps and voices talking low behind the tiny brunette.

"You may be fast and know things about us, but you still make mistakes." Rachel said with an amused look on her face that made the blonde's blood boil. It was unnerving and sexy at the same time.

"You slowed down" The brunette was now less than a meter from her; she studied her taking notes of her long blonde, curly hair, gorgeous face and her bright hazel eyes, pink lips that looked soft, and a body that could drive any man crazy. She was going to open her mouth, when the blonde cut her off.

"What do you want ?" Rachel gave her a tiny smile that was rather cute. In fact, to be honest everything about her looked attractive.

"Who are you ?"

"You don't need to know that." said the blonde. The tiny girl sighed and took a minute to think.

"Are you alone in this town ?" At that, she didn't know what to say. She was right now alone, but she was not the only one of her kind here in this town. Preferring not to tell them too much information she kept her mouth shut. Rachel realized that she was not going to answer that either, Rachel let her sword fall on the ground, making her friends move toward her but stopped when she raised her hand signaling for them to stay put.

"See ? I'm not going to hurt you, if that's why you are not answering."

"You don't need to know that, that's the only reason why I'm not answering your damn questions." said the blonde.

"Look, by killing those things I think I did you a favor." The brunette looked surprised and laughed.

"When there's that much killing in my town I want to at least know who did it, and why!" Rachel said frustrated then, she did something that made the warrior's heart melt. After she said she stomped her foot a little on the ground.

"It doesn't mean that I'm against you." The brunette pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, it doesn't mean that you are with us either."

In that moment they shared something that no one could define, it was something strange and at the same time friendly, almost teasing.

"Good point." that's what she said with a tiny smile that looked more friendly than menacing.

Rachel moved toward her again making the blonde take one step backward but stopped when she saw that Rachel was not going to hurt her. She was not afraid of being seriously hurt by her or anyone of her friends, but it was just the first time that any human was so close to her. It simultaneously felt strange and magical.

When she was one step from her, Rachel pointed to her arm. "You know, you should pull that thing out before it gets worse." But the girl in front of her didn't move, too shocked to do anything besides stare at her. Rachel looked at her; her eyes asking permission to touch her. Seeing no sign of treat, she slowly moved her hand toward the blonde's arm and in a quick move took the arrow out from it. The girl didn't flinch.

"Thanks."

The blonde dragged her sword in a move, only stopping a few inches from Rachel's neck. Everyone around them moved coming to attack. She didn't know why she was doing this, but around the brunette she felt like she was being trapped and she was unsure if it was dangerous or not.

Rachel, frozen in place gulped, mentally facepalming herself for being such an idiot. She couldn't dare to look at the girl that in one move could end her life. An arrow passed near her head but the girl easily caught it. Behind her she could hear Finn calling her name. She closed her eyes, and waited but death never came. Hot breaths near her ear, made her gulp and tremble slightly.

"Quinn. My name is Quinn." she said in a voice that gave Rachel goosebumps.

When she finally opened her eyes she heard her friends stopping just behind her, everyone asking if she was okay.

The blonde was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who subscribed to this story, been crazy. Here's chapter two, hope you all like it. And a big shout out to Specks who edited this chapter again. At least, 90% of it.**

**The paragraph in italic is a flashback, and they all be in italic for now on.**

**Be kind, take a minute to leave a comment so i'll know how do you feel about this story.**

**Enjoy x**

**I still don't own Glee. **

**Chapter 2 **

Five days later, Quinn and Rachel's paths met again. At the top of a building Quinn studied the brunette who was with Noah and Finn. They were talking in low voices, Rachel smiling at Finn and Quinn found it the cutest kind of smile. Quinn didn't know what to think about these kids, they were courageous enough to chase her and fight evil every day. After all this time they were still alive, so it meant something: they didn't want to die.

For a reason that she couldn't understand she felt drawn to Rachel; she knew a lot of things about her, and the rest of them, but she was only attracted to her in a way that didn't make sense. Rachel was gorgeous; she was the kind of beauty that you don't necessarily see at first because you are captivated at first by her aura. Rachel's aura was bright as the sun; she could easily make someone smile if that person let herself be drawn to her. But that doesn't mean that Quinn felt okay with what was happening. It was strange, and maybe, she was even scared. Quinn shook her head, turning to leave when something caught her eye. She frowned when she noticed yellow eyes hidden in the darkness of the alley where the three kids were.

In a few seconds, the beasts growled and attacked them. They looked like the Cailean from few days back, but they were bigger and by that stronger, way more capable of ripping your head apart in only one move. Not thinking any more, Quinn jumped from the top of building, in her fall she released her sword from its sheath in her back. When her boots hit the ground she made enough noise for the beasts to hear her; that way they would be distracted for a few seconds enough that the kids could run away and it worked, the four beasts turned and looked at her.

Rachel caught sight of Quinn, and Noah lunged at the first wolf he could, and in a scream started to fight with it. Finn stepped in front of Rachel, took his spear and beat the second wolf.

Quinn tried to catch the other two's attention drawing them to her, who instantly attacked. Rachel gasped when she realized what was going on. She took her own sword and ran after them.

The blonde took the first wolf easily; she ducked and buried her sword in the beast's heart making him die in a painful whimper. The second one attacked her and in a move of his head made her fly backward and hit the nearest wall. She grimaced at the taste of blood in her mouth; she quickly stood up and saw Rachel fighting the beast. Finn and Puck were not in danger, so she ran to help the brunette. She jumped on the beast's back and in a move of her hands she broke his neck. The animal fell on the ground, dead. The other two beasts that the boys were fighting backed off and ran. Quinn was about to chase them when someone caught her arm.

When she turned she saw two big brown eyes looking at her with something that made Quinn feel warm inside of her, her stomach twisted and she gulped realizing that Rachel was touching her.

"Let them go." Quinn was simply speechless, her instincts telling her to run after the beasts, but something else, her heart, was telling her that it didn't matter. To stay, Rachel let go of her arm when the boys reached them. "Well that was... something" said the Mohawk-haired boy high fiving Finn who was laughing. Quinn glared at them.

"This is not a game." she said. Noah looked at her.

"Yeah, well I'm happy I'm still alive so-" Quinn rolled her eyes

"You should have run when I distracted them!" Finn frowned and waited for Rachel to say something, but the girl was just staring at Quinn. Noah on the other hand, didn't stay silent.

"Well it seems that you were the one who went flying like a bird into the wall, so next time you let us handle it."

Quinn eyes went bigger, "Are you kidding me right now? I've been around much longer than you kid. I know what fighting is and what it means." she took a step toward the boy and said, "For you, it's just like a party or video game isn't it?" Noah was about to say something when Rachel stopped him.

"Enough! This is neither the time nor the place to be talking about what we should have done or not. So you two, stop it." Quinn took a breath to calm herself. Her blood was boiling, not used to be talked to like this by a bunch of humans.

"Guys, go wait over there. I need to talk to Quinn." Finn took Noah by the arm, making him move back and they walked towards the corner of the alley, stopping under the pale light, making sure that they could see the girls.

When Rachel was sure that they couldn't hear her, Rachel speak "Thank you. I owe you." Quinn stopped looking at the boys in the corner, surprised by the brunette's words. She looked at her.

When she saw Rachel smile gently, she let the ghost of a smile appear on her face. "Maybe." They stood in silence simply looking at each other; Quinn tucked her sword safely on her back under her duster.

"Who are you ?" Quinn laughed at the same question that the girl had asked her the first time they met. "I need to know if you are a threat to us or not. It's stupid of me to ask, because you could easily lie and pretend that you are on our side and then betray us. But I feel like I could trust you enough to hope that you would choose to tell me the truth." Quinn looked uncomfortable at that. She knew that it had already been a huge risk to leave everyone alive after they first saw her, when she was supposed to kill anyone who would know about her existence. She sighed, looking away for a second before turning her gaze back to the girl before her. She couldn't understand about what she was feeling whenever the tiny girl was near her, but she knew that she would never hurt her. She just couldn't.

Sensing that the blonde was not sure about how to answer, Rachel brought her hand on Quinn's arm, who tensed instantly. "Look, think about it okay? In this world, everyone could be helpful. We are not living anymore, we are only surviving, and it's the only way to defeat death." Rachel smiled one last time at her, squeezing the blonde arm. "I'll see you around, if you're interested." She then walked toward the two boys who were waiting and with one last look, they all left.

Qinn remained in the middle of the alley, confused and without knowing what to do.

Trust or not ?

Two nights after, Quinn stood again on the same rooftop as before. It had always been the right thing to stay in the dark, without being seen, and she was suspicious because she knew that humans could be as dangerous as the evil kind. Humans were simply animals in cage made of flesh and bones, waiting to let their inner beast break free. She didn't know why she had decided to take the risk, to let herself trust and help them, but she just couldn't stay away from the girl. The previous night it had been hard to not come, to just stay in the dark, it almost made her go crazy. Could it all be a trap, a way for the kids to catch and kill her? Maybe they had heard about her and her kind and they had decided to kill them all. Or worst, Father had charged them to catch her in exchange of their lives being saved. She swallowed hard at the image in her head, but decided to give them a chance; to give Rachel a chance.

She gets up quickly and jumped off the roof, making her way into the alley in silence. Everything was quiet, as usual. 'Maybe too quiet?' she thought, but dismissed the idea quickly telling herself that she could defend herself if she needed to.

She found herself in the middle of the alley, waiting on the same spot. She closed her eyes; letting her senses tell her if any danger was around. She heard nothing, sensed nothing but, she did smell something; strawberries, a perfume, a natural sense of vanilla near. Rachel. She was here.

She opened her eyes and saw the brunette looking at her from the corner of the alley. "Surprised that you came." The girl looked calm, maybe too calm. Quinn quirked an eyebrow and the feeling that Rachel hadn't come alone washed over her. Her ears perked at the sound of people hidden in the darkness. The other kids. Of course they wouldn't let Rachel come alone, they didn't trust the blonde girl and it was natural. Quinn wouldn't trust herself too if she was them.

"Your friends are here." Rachel nodded, looking at Quinn who was tense. "You don't mind, do you?"

Quinn shook her head and went into a fighting stance. The kids moved, reaching for their weapons.

"We all discussed this, you. We came to the conclusion that you are in fact not human, or if you are, you are only partly. Am I right ?" said the brunette.

"Let's just say I'm special."

Rachel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest. Quinn looked annoyed at the brunette's decision, but then she smirked. Her plan was not to kill them, but to teach them a lesson and maybe they will understand that she was not a threat. "Shall we ?" Quinn jumped and in a swing of her leg hit Finn in the chest who backed away and fell on the floor. "Too easy." Mike and Blaine came up behind her and tried to hit her, but she kneeled and made them fall on the ground.

Tina came closer with Puck following her and in a kick hit Quinn in the back, but the blonde didn't moved and in a spin of her legs she made her fall, making Puck fall on top of her in the process. She winked at the boy and pushed him two feet away. Everyone was on the floor now, she got up but someone caught her from behind. It was Rachel. She may be tiny but she was strong. Being that close to her was destabilizing, Quinn's body didn't fighted or Rachel would be flying toward the end of the alley. It was like electricity was going through her body, she felt trapped but in a way that it wasn't hurting her. She felt content.

"Listen, I won't hurt you if you come with us." Quinn tried to move but found herself chained, Mercedes helping Rachel. Quinn had been so distracted by what her body was feeling near the petite diva that she completely forgot to stay on guard. Suddenly she felt a nibble on her neck, she fell on her knees and in a few seconds she couldn't move. She was paralyzed. Every muscle of her body was on fire at the contact of the poison making it way on her bloodstream. She wanted to talk, but she couldn't. With her head bowed to the ground, she could only breathe. For the first time in hundred years someone catches her, a bunch of kids;humans.

Rachel moved toward her, Quinn couldn't look at her. "Now you have no choice."

_Quinn stands on the edge of a building, the sun is shining. She watches the birds, fly around her. She calls them and they flutter up from unseen places. Their silhouetes hiding the sun as they fly. She simply stays like that, until she feels tired of doing it. In a motion of her right hand she make a first one fall. Then another and another. Their little bodies fall from the sky until they land near her feets. Some of them still alive on the floor, rest their letting their breath of life escape their lungs one last time. She can feel them dying, she always felt things die around her. It had been created to be a strengh but in the end it was more a curse than aynthing else. She remember fighthing and feeling people dying around her, every breath of life coming to an end. _

_She extends her arms over the edge and picks a bird out of the crowd. She calls to it with her thoughts and the bird flies over obediently toward her. With her hand in the air she let him land on her fingers and pecks a little at his open palm before stepping into it. The bird looks at her, and Quinn can feel the tiny body tremble. She knows that any animal can sense when something or someone is there to hurt him, and now the bird must sense that it's a dangerous situations for him. Angry, Quinn tightens her fingers around the bird's body, she can feel his heartbeats and it makes her sick. Sick because she can feel everything that the bird is feeling. Fear, every heartbeat beats with fear. For a moment she stops what she's doing. She is shaking, her other hand curled in a fist. She closes her eyes and tries to make her thoughts go away, she wants this sickness to stop. She never asked for this._

_Without opening her eyes she closes her other fist, and let the feathers fall and the blood ooze out of the broken animal._

When she woke up, Quinn sat in a cell with only a table in front of her, a door and no windows. She could move her body now but she decided to stay still. Now that she was there it would be a good idea to find out more about them and why they had drugged her and took here.

She was brought out from her thoughts when the lock of the door was sprung, and the it slowly heaved open. Finn and Noah came in hauling Quinn to her feet, her hands still bound in the force field cuffs, her legs the same but separated so she could shuffle.

"Some people want to see you" they said shortly and led her outside the cell. Mike and tina were there too with a blonde boy with his arm around Mercedes shoulder. Sam, it was Sam. She quirck her famous eyebrow at him, making him brought the sassy girl closer to him.

The two boys led her to what looked like an elevator, and it really made Quinn wonder for how long they had been around town and if there was other humans besides them. After a short ride upwards, they came to a long corridor that leaded to what looked like a conference room. A table was in the middle with multiple shleves and at least thousand of books sat there. From the corner of her eyes, she notice Rachel stading next to a window looking outside, the sun has risen and it gives the illusion that everything outside is still normal. No fights, no deaths. Only the simple sun rising over the city that never sleeps.

Finally Rachel, arms crossed, turned toward them. Finn and Puck still holding her by the arms. With a little nodd of her head, the boys shoved Quinn into the centre of the room and left. It was then that she noticied that Rachel and her were not the only persons in the room. With a quick glance she noted the presence of a boy wtih glasses seated in a wheelchair. Artie. A man with curly hair who looks more older than the kids, a tie and a jacket. She mentaly rolls her eyes. William Schuester, it couldn't be anyone else with those horrible jackets. And finally a woman with short blonde hair in a blue gym tracksuit, was looking at her with a serious gaze. Sue Sylvester. With all eyes fixed on her, Quinn looks at Rachel who stand still for a few seconds, before she finally talks.

"Well" Rachel sighed, "Let's get over it, shall we ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here we go. Italics are memories/flashbacks.**

**Thank you to my sunshine Specks who was kind enough to edit this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Feel free to leave a review after you read it, it only takes a second, and you can leave it as anon.**

**I don't own Glee by the way.**

**Chapter 3**

One hour. It had been one hour since Quinn had been put in this room with those people. Each one of them was starting to be on edge and left with zero patience. Quinn was still not answering them, making Sue Sylvester's features tighten and yell at her. Quinn wasn't afraid of her, why would she be? She was just a human and Quinn could easily break her neck, if her hands were not bound that is.

"Sue could you please stop with the yelling? You're giving me a headache." said Mr. Schuester with annoyance across his face. Sue slammed her hands on the table and left the room talking to herself. When the doors closed they all hear her yelling at the other kids. Rachel rolled her eyes, making Quinn smile slightly.

"Mr Schue would you please leave me alone with Quinn, I would like to talk to her?" said Rachel looking at her teacher who was rubbing the side of his head. He looked at her, and nodded but didn't leave the room. He simply took a book with him and sat in a corner of the room to give the girls some privacy.

Quinn smirked at Rachel, "Just so you know, at this point I think us collaborating is a waste of time." The brunette took a deep breath, "Maybe we need to get to know each other a little better." Quinn swallowed at the look Rachel was giving her; something full of both hope and danger.

"We are just curious to know who or what you are. Is this going to put you or us in any danger if you tell us more about you?" Quinn didn't meet her gaze she just replied.

"Maybe."

Rachel took note of her answer but didn't ask much about it. She decided that it was better to point out some things that were evident. "We know that you are not human, or partially so. You don't look like any creature we ever fought."

Rachel moved away from the table, Quinn's eyes followed her. She stopped in front of the window, the sun radiates against her skin. "To be honest with you, Quinn, I kind of looked in some books we have around here and there's no trace of you. Not saying that should be in them somewhere, but you are a good fighter from what I've gathered and you seem to know a lot about what's outside."

Quinn's eyes were still on the brunette, her warm skin illuminated almost as if she was protected by the sun, Quinn couldn't describe what was happening but the room seemed more peaceful, or maybe it was Quinn herself that was. The girl had something special in her, or that's what Quinn thought.

"You killed those Caileans all by yourself, it looked easy for you. For weeks every time we found a nest they were all dead, and now I know it was you, right?" Quinn was too caught up by Rachel to respond. Her body, the way she breathed, the way she talked, her voice, purely by the way Rachel made her feel.

In the corner of the room Mr. Schuester was looking at Quinn hiding behind his book, he could hear Rachel but the way Quinn's gaze never left the girl was intriguing.

"So you could understand why we are so curious about you, yes?" She turned around and looked Quinn in the eyes. Quinn nodded, looking away. She didn't know if she could trust them, those kids, those humans, but a part of her was screaming at her that she needed to trust at least one of them, Rachel.

"I was not kidding when I said that we should help each other, so my offer is still up for you to take and I am sorry for this; the way we took you and brought you here. I hope your understand why we did it." said the brunette walking toward the table again. She took a seat and started humming a song. Quinn was still silent, looking down at the table in front of her. "We have the right to know who you are."

"No, you don't." murmured Quinn. Mr. Schuester sighed taking his book down, "We aren't getting anywhere with this." Quinn turned her head to look at him. "If she doesn't want to speak we should..." He didn't finish his sentence. Rachel was going to argue when Quinn spoke.

"Try it."

The man got up and walked toward them. Rachel moved to stop him, when the doors opened. Puck entered with a furious look on his face. Sam and Mike were behind trying to stop him.

"This is a waste of time. We should be outside or killing her!" Sam grabbed him by the arm but Puck shoved him aside.

"Noah we are not going to argue about this again!" Rachel said. Puck stopped few inches from Rachel, inhaling deeply to calm himself.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Quinn with an amused smile on her face, "That's it! Let's try something more effective to make her talk." He cracked his knuckles and Quinn laughed.

"I'd love to Mr. Puckerman" the blonde raised her hands "But, I'm a little tied as you can see."

Mr. Schuester passed a hand over his hair.

"Enough" Quinn laughed slightly again, the tension in the air was putting her on edge, she was seriously starting to become tired of playing the caged animal.

Rachel moved toward Puck and looked at him with soft eyes, "Noah I know how you feel about this, and I care, but we are not going to kill or fight her, okay?" Puck jaw tightened, "We both know that she could hurt us with ease." He sighed and nodded at her."But I'm staying." he said crossing his arms on his chest and looking at the blonde on the chair with hard eyes. Rachel caressed his arm, letting her hand rest on his bicep.

"Such good puppies aren't you." murmured Quinn with a roll of her eyes. She knew it was risky to provoke him or them, but she couldn't stand the brunette's hand on him like that. Something was burning at the pit of her stomach and it was not something she was used to feeling.

"As far as we know, she is stronger than any human we know and have some abilities of her own. It's better if we took her to her cell." said Mr. Schuester with a tired look on his face.

Rachel looked at her teacher with gentle eyes; she knew he had been having a hard time since Ms Pillsbury's death and she could understand the way he felt, because she too had lost so much.

They all lost so much in the past years.

She nodded toward the guys, Puck moved with them to take Quinn back to her cell. The blonde on the other hand had decided that she had enough. They were humans, and she was certainly not going back to the stupid cell.

Faster than anyone could register, she snapped the force field cuffs, knocking Sam out making him fall backward. Everyone remained frozen in place, Quinn was breathing heavily and something had changed in her eyes. Her energy was all over the place, she had felt so trapped that she had to snap out of it, to move and get out.

For some reason, Rachel's eyes on her were making her stay in place.

Mr. Schuester was looking at the blonde with an astonished look. Quinn took a breath slowly, realizing that even if an inner part on her was telling her to kill them all, she just couldn't.

"I'm not human; but I don't want to hurt any of you. It's not my purpose, what I want." She rubbed at her wrists, red from the cuffs. "I don't know why I am here, in this city or why I exist but I know that I don't want evil to win." She closed her eyes letting all of them her words marinate in them.

It was completely stupid and risky to tell them all of this, but she knew for certitude that they were not going to back off and forget that they ever crossed paths.

"So, you're some kind of warrior sent to fight them?" asked Mr. Schuester with a pensive look on his face. Sam massaged the back of his head while Mike made sure that he was okay. Sam nodded and sat on the nearest chair.

"No one sent me here, okay? I don't know why the hell I am here but I am supposed to deal with it." She was tired, her muscles were starting to hurt and she knew that she needed to get out.

Rachel decided to break her silence and speak, "Where have you been all this time? I mean, it's been years like this and if I am correct your presence is recent." Quinn looked at her with dark eyes, her whole body was trembling. The voice in her head was telling her that they wouldn't understand; she couldn't trust them. To kill them even. Noah moved to use his body as a shelter to protect Rachel when he saw the blonde's hands turning into fists.

"Let me go." Quinn whispered, "Please." Rachel moved toward Quinn but was stopped by Noah.

He nodded toward Quinn's hands which now turned to fists. She knew that Quinn could tell them more about her time here in this city and that maybe she had been in other parts of the country, and they needed to know if more humans remained or if the Earth was definitely doomed. But now, Quinn was standing on the edge, completely exhausted. Everyone was looking at the brunette except for Noah and Quinn. She nodded toward the rest of the group.

"Let her go guys." Everyone was surprised but they didn't say anything. Mr. Schuester sighed but let Rachel decided. They all needed to rest and one thing was sure, if Quinn wanted to hurt them they all by dead by now.

Rachel stepped toward Quinn's trembling silhouette, "I don't want to fight. Just let me go." Rachel raised her hand toward Quinn, Noah was ready to jump to protect her if the blonde made a move.

Quinn couldn't look at the brunette in front of her, she felt overwhelmed by all the confusion and exhaustion she was feeling and Rachel's heat coming off her body wasn't helping. But Rachel didn't touch Quinn, she let her arm fall. Without knowing why she could see that if she touched her even with one finger, Quinn wouldn't be able to handle herself. She knew it could be dangerous but she couldn't seem to stay away from the blonde.

"You can go, Quinn." Then at that moment, the blonde raised her head to look at the brunette.

Soft eyes, always full of something she couldn't understand locked with her own tired and lost ones. Mike and Sam made sign for the blonde to follow them, Quinn walked with them but before she could walk out the door, she heard Rachel's voice.

"See you around maybe?" whispered Rachel with hope in her voice. Quinn swallowed ready to tell her no.

"Maybe" she replied instead.

_Quinn sticks her hand out again and calls for another bird. It landed timidly and cocks it's head. _

_This one looked her in the eye. Quinn regards it calmly, and for a second there's nothing but her and the little creature. The black eyes, so brave in their young life, in their innocence, reminds her of her early years. A child, she had been a child for so long and in that time she had wished to grow up faster and have power, but now she would turn back that time for just breathe as a child again._

_"You're the one who gave them a reason to hate you Quinn!" had cried Santana. _

_When Quinn had looked down at Brittany, who knelt in the dirt holding Aaron's body, Santana's eyes had _

_been angry and accusatory, and Quinn couldn't look away from the blood that tainted his body._

_"Even though you knew Aaron was being attacked you didn't do anything to help him. You waited for us to be here and do the dirty work." Quinn looked away, Santana's aura was vibrating red full of anger. She will never forget the day when everything fell apart. Santana's voice in her head was always there to remind her of the mistake she had made, the way she had betrayed them all and most of all, the way she had let her brother die._

In a tiny apartment off 5th avenue, Quinn woke up panting and sweating. "It was just a dream." She said to herself. She never had nightmares before, it was the first time. She knew that it was impossible for her to dream at all, so nightmares weren't supposed to happen either. She took a minute to think about what she had dreamed, feeling her throat close at the feeling of guilt, sadness.

Aaron was her little brother who had always looked at her like she was a hero, and maybe she

had been one or was supposed to be. She never felt like one, and she will never be one. Siblings,

twins especially, were a disease. They were like mirrors, a reflection of what the other person

couldn't display; everything a person would never be.

Twins slip inside of you when you're not looking, make you rethink everything you want in terms of what will best for them and Quinn would have been damned if she had let her plans be sidetracked by the likes of her brother. Now she regretted that her past decisions caused a lot of blood to be poured because of

her.

Seated on her bed Quinn closed her eyes to recall what had happened next.

_Quinn heaves her hand into the air, forcing the bird back into flight. She grips the railing with both of her hands and clutched at it tightly. "You killed your brother in order to surpass Meadron," the memory of Santana accusing her in her head. _

_"In order to kill whoever was in your way you decide to go against my advice and used me, Brittany and everyone who helped you in your stupid crusade!" _

_The statement was completely accurate. Yet having heard it like that, as it flew out of Santana's mouth, had the desired effect._

Trapped in the darkness there is this part of her, who killed and died with her brother many years ago, when everything she knew was only power, darkness and jealousy. Jealousy of Meadron; the one who created them all, he had been like a father for everyone, but she never loved him or even respected him like the others. She had wanted everything he had, always killing more of her kind to take his throne. She remembers strangling the birds like she used to do with human necks. Break them; make them live their darkest fears before taking their last breaths. Her knuckles turned white as she clenches the bed sheets. It was strange what a fraction of her past could do to her.

Quinn takes a deep breath and got up from the bed. She's in yoga grey pants and black top. She goes into the kitchen and pours her a glass of whiskey. It had been a long time since she drank something with alcohol, even water. She could go weeks without drinking or eating. It was in her DNA, and most of the time she hated it.

She and Aaron had always been in competition, trying to show that they were better than the other, more powerful, faster and more intelligent. He was younger than her in theory, during their conception and maturity, he had almost died because it had never been a plan to have two of them.

She remembers hearing Meatron talking about it with the Scientifics working for him. They had tried to kill Aaron before he has mature enough to finally function, but it had almost killed Quinn. And Meatron couldn't afford that, because Quinn had always been a part of his plan, she was his most powerful creation and weapon.

He had made her to be stronger and wiser than any of the others, but when you give so much power to someone young and wild, shit happens.

Staring outside her window she watches the sun go down, the night is coming and the darkness will, as usual, devour the city. She sighs as she finishes her glass. She stretches her muscles before heading to the shower.

Later, she found herself walking into the darkness; it had become a second nature where sometimes she would feel safe hiding like this. Her thoughts were a mess because of that nightmare she had, it wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to remember all of this, now she couldn't forget it again.

There was no reset button. If she wasn't thinking about it, Rachel would come into her thoughts and made her feel dizzy.

"I'm probably crazy", she mumbled to herself. It was starting to drive her mad to think about her that much, she never thought about anyone that way. Not a human, not one of her kind. She was supposed to stay away from the human species and here she was walking in the streets of New York, secretly wishing to cross Rachel's path.

She couldn't understand what she felt around the girl, but everything about her was fascinating. She wasn't a stalker or anything, she just felt like she had to make sure that the brunette was okay. That she was safe. Why? She didn't know, but she felt that need to protect her, no matter what.

She agilely jumped from roof to roof; it was like she could fly, her combat boots not making any sound when she landed on her feet, before continuing to run. The wind in her hair felt she jumped on a lower roof she felt electricity up her spine, she stopped. Looking around she saw nothing but her senses told her something was around. She closed her eyes and concentrated on hearing or smelling anything.

At the same time Rachel stopped few streets away from where Quinn was. She signaled at everyone to stop. Everyone tensed Puck took Finn's side to be closer to Rachel if something attacked. Sam reached for Tina hands, since Mike didn't come with them tonight. The boy had made Sam promise to look out for his girl, and Sam had gave him his word. Rachel looked around slowly, trying to concentrate. She felt a warm sensation wash all over her body, a smile started to appear on her face. When she turned around she met Quinn's piercing gaze looking right at her.

Rachel stared questioningly at the blonde, trying to read her intentions and why she was looking at her that way. Quinn was standing still without moving an inch, her eyes shining. She nodded at her and Quinn did the same.

"Last night I came across an Edelion, who - if you didn't know already - is a very strong and dangerous warrior. I killed him but before he died, he told me that he was not the only one in town."

The kids looked at each other with worried facial expressions and questions in their eyes. Rachel crossed her arms, knowing that Quinn was not finished.

"I don't know if he told me the truth, but I went down on the 47th and I've meet different creatures, I never heard about before, but they had fangs like vampire, but they weren't. They were stealing some weapons from a store. I don't know why they were doing it, but I think something is coming."

"Why are you warning us?" Rachel asked calmly. Quinn's eyes were blank, keeping her distance.

"Believe me or not, but I don't want any of you dead." Noah huffed. Rachel turned her head with a hard look in her eyes, immediately silencing him.

"Do you know anything else?" she asked to the blonde. Quinn shook her head.

"Thank you, for letting us know." she said. "Maybe we should all hunt together tonight?" Quinn raised her eyebrows but nodded, because she knew that the brunette was certainly not going to take no as an answer.

"I'll take the roofs" she said moving toward the nearest scales. Rachel agreed and quickly gave ordered the others to follow her.

They walked for 30 minutes, trying to be as silent as possible, feeling Quinn jump quickly from roof to roof. Suddenly they stopped at the sound of something near, they looked at each other, and Rachel reached for her sword. She wanted to look upright to see if Quinn was still there, but she just couldn't be distracted.

Quinn sat poised just inside the skylight, in the dark corner of the roof. Balancing on a cross beam, she smelled some evil creatures near. Looking down, she saw the group of the kids in position and ready to attack if something came out the darkness.

She saw them first, huge Caileans coming toward the kids and Rachel. Quinn breathed heavily, ready to jump on the back of the first one.

But something strange happened, instead of attacking the group the animals stopped in their tracks, looked at something in the distance and started to walk away from the group. Quinn frowned, wondering what the heck was happening. In a quick movement she jumped and seconds after landed just behind the kids who jumped.

"What the hell?" Sam exclaimed with a hand on his chest.

"Sorry" Quinn said. "There was Caileans near but for some reason that I don't get, they left."

Rachel looked confused, Quinn sighed and started to explain them what she had saw.

"Just like that?" asked the brunette

"Yup, just like that." answered the blonde.

The rest of the kids were now seated against the wall, talking in whispers, taking a break from the long walk. Rachel was near Quinn completely lost in her thoughts. Quinn studied her. Rachel looked even more gorgeous that the other nights she had seen her. Suddenly Rachel's gaze was on her, the blonde swallowed feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach. It was strange to feel that way, but she couldn't control it. The tiny brunette spoke first.

"Quinn." the way she said her name, sent electricity in Quinn's body. She didn't move. "Quinn..."

Quinn closed her eyes, savoring the way she said her name again but Rachel didn't say anything more, she just sighed. "You don't let anyone in do you?" Quinn didn't move either after that. She just couldn't. If she looked at her, her heart would explode. She felt the need to reach for the girl and hold her close to her, to feel her heat, and here her beating heart.

For a few minutes, only the kids voices could be heard. Rachel sighed again, "You come in and out of my life so easily and fleetingly. One second you're there, the next you're gone." She closed the distance between them, Quinn's eyes still closed.

"The way you look at me, makes me wonder why I feel all these...things whenever you're around." Quinn swallowed hard and clenched her fists.

"I see you." came out as a whisper. Quinn's eyes opened; surprised by the words she had said and the way she had said them. "I can't be the only one feeling this; feeling lost and found at the same time." Rachel looked at her, in a way that made Quinn's body tremble. She felt like burning up.

"Am I the only one, Quinn?"

The intensity in Rachel eyes was breathtaking, Quinn couldn't look away. She could see so much in her eyes, shyness, tenderness and some kind of fear. The blonde warrior couldn't break down, she just couldn't let Rachel enter in her life like this, it was too risky. After her nightmare and the Edelion warning and the new creatures, it was too dangerous.

Rachel came even closer, only a few inches away from Quinn's body. The blonde tensed at the proximity, the brunette slowly reached for Quinn's hand with her own. She slightly touched hers with her fingers, when Quinn pulled away. "We can't." She took a step back looking away.

The rest of the kids were looking at them in silence, wondering what was happening.

"Why?" came out of Rachel lips in a low murmur.

There was too much in that word. Too much for Quinn to let it happen, but she couldn't find the right words to tell her, yes she could feel it too and so much more, but they just couldn't. Not like this, not in this doomed world. Maybe in another life were Rachel would still be a normal teenage girl going to school, singing her heart out in Glee club, and Quinn would be a teenage girl, human as well, going to the same school as the girl in front of her. Then, maybe. But now, it just couldn't happen.

"You don't know me. It would end badly." were the only words Quinn managed to say, feeling her throat close.

"You don't know that Quinn. You can't know."

Silence.

They stayed like this, Quinn looking away in the distance and Rachel looking at the ground. The blonde felt like breaking down here in the middle of this stupid alley, because she couldn't understand why rejecting Rachel hurt so damn much. An ache in her chest was swallowing her, her head throbbing.

"I have to go" Quinn said. She walked away leaving the kids in confusion looking at Rachel, waiting for an answer.

Rachel didn't say anything, but she was even more confused.

And obviously, hurt too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update but i've been busy with work and my beta too. But here goes a new chapter, and i'm currently finishing the next one so it shouldn't take too long before i upload again.**

**Like always thanks to my wonderful beta, i couldn't make this without her.**

**Disclamair : I don't own Glee. **

**Chapter 4 **

Quinn decided to keep to a regular schedule; train and read by day, hunt by night. It was simple for Quinn she just had to keep herself busy or she would go mad. After living that long she knew if she didn't find something to read, learn or do, she would quickly become bored and her body would be electrified with pent up energy that she needed to burn. She was used to it, and because she had met Rachel and the Glee kids it didn't mean that she was going to change that. She just couldn't.

She felt guilty for pushing Rachel away the way she did, but she just didn't understand why she always seemed to be drawn toward her presence. She knew it would end badly with the world as messed up as it is, it just couldn't work out.

A couple of nights later, Quinn was out patrolling. For once she had decided to hunt in a part of the town she didn't know well. It was risky but she needed to change her routine a little to make sure she won't meet the Glee club. Suddenly, she was jumped by a group of beasts.

She instantly recognized the one from the other night that were stealing weapons. They looked so human like her but had full dark eyes with nothing but evil in them. They stood before her, in a solid and menacing stance and she made a count of them; Seven.

They looked incredibly strong and agile, Quinn knew as she dodged and fought that there was a chance she could falter. The fact that she knew nothing about them was the dangerous part, because at any moment they could surprise her with some sort of secret capacity. They had fangs like vampires so there was a risk they could bite her.

A smaller one attacked first, from her right, then a second from the left. She managed to take them both with her sword, their bodies dropping with a dull thud. Already, Quinn stood with some cuts on her shoulder. She looked at the other 5, who were circling her. Quinn decided to distract them.

"Hey big boys, do you habla ingles?" they remained quiet with their eyes focused on her.

"Mhhhh french?" Nothing. It seemed like they did understand her but decided to just be quiet and wait for her to make a move.

She sighed, "Guess we won't be friends" she said with a shrug.

Two of them lunged toward her with a loud screams, she jumped backward and pushed them off, but then the other three came at her at once. She tried her best to dodge their attacks, a sharp pain on her shoulder made her scream slightly. One of them bit her. Another one took the opportunity to kick her in the ribs, lifting and sending her flying into the nearest wall. It shattered as she hit it, making her fall to the ground. She coughed blood before getting up, with her left hand clutching her side. She tried to slow her breathing to a steadier pace.

The demons eyed each other, seeing that they had the upper hand. Quinn knew this, planted her feet and raised her sword, defiant. "I know you understand me guys, but let me tell you one thing. You won't win so you better get the hell out of here before I decide to kick your ugly asses."

One of them laughed, a human laugh. Quinn quirked an eyebrow and looked at the other one who seemed to be studying her.

She smirked at them, "Come on guys."

One of them attacked obviously angry. He tried to trap her between his long and strong arms, but she passed under them and stabbed her sword into his chest. He roared in pain, but was cut short when she managed to take off his head. The body dropping easily on the concrete and the other four charged at once, Quinn deflected most blows, managing to take out another. But she came out bruised with blood pouring from her shoulder down her arms; she stood against the last three, her breathing labored.

In her condition there was no way that Quinn could win. If she retreated, it would be too slow, and they would track her. Besides she didn't like the thought of running away.

Quinn raised her sword again on instinct, her eyes hazel eyes turning into pure black.

The kids were walking down the streets few blocks away, Rachel leading them with Noah and Finn at her sides, as always. Their past history have been forgotten when the apocalypse happened. Rachel used to date Finn, even love him, but after all the moments they had before and after, they had decided to remain friends. To be honest Rachel was kind of relieved, even if she had always loved Finn from the moment he had sung for the very time in the auditorium, it was better for her and for him, and for everyone of the Glee club. She had always wanted more, she expected more from live and love. Finn had been an okay boyfriend, sometimes a not-so-okay-boyfriend, but he was Finn. She would never forget him and what they used to have.

Rachel could hear Sam and Kurt joking about something Blaine had said earlier with Mike having a sweet talk with Tina who looked content with what he was whispering to her. She was completely lost in her own world when the thought of Quinn spread into her mind. She sighed, Puck looked at her.

That night few days ago, when Quinn had brushed aside what she had said to her and what she felt toward the blonde, had hurt, and still did because she wasn't sure to see her again, or know if she was okay. Maybe she was dying somewhere or she had just left town. Most of all Rachel was confused because clearly she didn't know what Quinn really was and it if it was okay to let herself fall for her but now she couldn't really go backward and avoid meeting the girl, and to be honest if she could turn back time she would meet her again and again.

What confused her was that for a minute she had been pretty sure that Quinn could see through her, and even accept her no matter what past she had or what future could come her way. It had been a minute, but Rachel could see that the blonde was retaining herself. Her emotions were buried deep inside her, and no one could really see past the walls. Rachel had seen; for a minute, she saw the real Quinn and she couldn't forget her Those hazel eyes.

"Hey Rach"

The brunette looked to see Puck looking at her with worried eyes, without noticing she had stopped walking. She smiled at him with a shy smile, and then Puck held out his hand. She took it and caught up with the others.

"I think I hear something." said Tina in small voice gripping Mike's arm. Mike looked at his girlfriend and reached toward his double knifes.

Rachel looked around but saw nothing. She set Quinn to the back of her mind and took charge.

"Let's just keep it quiet and see if we hear it again." she whispered to her friends. They nodded.

They started walking again with their eyes alert, looking around when something caught Sam's sight. He frowned at the view of a dead body on the floor. Puck and Finn saw it too and silently walked toward it. Finn was about to check on the body to see if it was human, when he was met with four other bodies. He took a step backward surprised. The rest of them joined him and Puck and started to look around to see if something could attack them. Tina continued with Mike next to her, both of them holding their weapons. They stopped; Tina looked worried for a minute. She turned and looked at Rachel who was checking the bodies with Sam and Puck.

"Rachel!"

The brunette turned to see the girl waving her to come over, what alarmed Rachel the most, was the worried look Tina had on her face. As she walked hastily toward them, Rachel felt something in the pit of her stomach. Something she was used to feel, whenever Quinn was around.

Rachel gasped. There, on the floor was Quinn. She was on her stomach and still. No movement, her long blonde hair falling in front of her face. Without thinking Rachel rushed forward and crouched on her knees next to Quinn. She turned her on her back and what was used to be Quinn's porcelain face was now caked with blood and badly beaten.

Her eyes closed, no hazel to admire, Rachel felt tears coming.

"Quinn?"

No answer. Silence. Puck rushed toward them, when she saw Quinn's chest move upward.

"Quinn?" she said again

Still no answer, but Quinn was still breathing. Puck kneeled next to her trying to find a pulse and check the damages.

"I feel a pulse, but it's weak. Very weak."

Rachel was completely frozen; tears were now falling from her eyes. "Rachel? Hey, we have to take her out of here before more demons come okay?"

Rachel nodded and let Noah take Quinn in his arms, carrying her. Rachel stood looking around and saw Quinn's sword.

"Sam take this please." The boy took it and Rachel saw a grimace on his face for two seconds. The sword must be heavy, she thought. Puck started to trot making sure to not hurt the girl in his arms in the process. Everyone followed behind him. Rachel was just next to the boy and the blonde. She felt her heart compress at the thought of Quinn not making it.

"C'mon Quinn, don't you don't die on me" she said not caring that everyone could hear her.


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5**

******Should I apologize for the lack of update on this fic and the others ? Yes, i do. I'm sorry. Just been into some healt problems so it was hard to do something.**

******So here goes an update, and this time the next one should come sooner, probably tomorrow. It's all writen down and corrected by my lovely beta, but I still need to decide if i'm going to add a little paragraph in the end of not. For the moment enjoy this, if you are still interested in this fic, of course.**

******Remember the italic parts are flashbacks.**

******Disclamair : Glee is not mine. And i'm not excited for season 4. Blame the writers.**

Rachel sat beside the window, staring absently out into the night, where the moonlight was the only form of light In the dark, it was the only way where she could pretend that the world was still normal. That she still lived in Lima, with her fathers, with her mundane bedtime routine that she had before going to bed. Gosh! She even missed high school. Nothing seemed to chase away her constant melancholy. She sighed.

She wanted to cry but it seemed like she just couldn't. It was like all the past months had affected her in such a way where she just didn't know how to cry anymore. Before she could cry on demand, it was easy, life was easy, she was born to be an actress after all; but now? She just couldn't even if she tried. She remembers the last time she cried, and she will never forget that day. She sighs again and closes her eyes.

_It was a Tuesday morning she had just went through her morning routine, taking her back pack downstairs, she entered the kitchen to find her dads chatting nicely to one another at the table. They looked up at her and smiled, she beamed back. Every morning was the same, always, and she loved it that way. _

_''Good morning daddy and dad!'' They both greeted her. She took an apple and took her school bag, looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go. _

_''Have a nice day sweetheart!'' said Hiram with a smile, kissing his husband on the cheek, leaving for work as well. Leroy smiled tenderly and hugged his daughter. _

_''Don't get too many solos honey.'' he said in an amused voice. Rachel laughed softly in his embrace, knowing that it was his way of telling her that he was so proud of her. _

_'' I won't promise anything'' she smiled one last time before closing the door behind her. _

_At the end of the day, she would see both of them again, and the day will end the same as it ended yesterday. That's what she thought, but what she didn't know, was that it wouldn't end that way. _

Behind the window, staring absently out into the night, Rachel smiled sadly. A knock on the door tore her away from her thoughts. She looked behind her too see a shy Tina. She smiled at her.

''Can I come in?'' asked the Asian girl, carrying a plate in her hands.

''Of course Tina.'' She stepped inside and closed the door with her foot, making sure to not wake the person on the bed.

''How is she doing?''

Rachel looked at the figure tucked under the covers. Her eyes softened as they did every time she looked at the blonde.

It had been two days now and Quinn still hadn't woken up. Her vitals were steady but Rachel was worried that she would stay in that comatose state. Coach Sylvester had told them that it was difficult to give a complete diagnostic since they were not in a hospital. With the help of Tina and Kurt, Rachel had taken care of every wound and scratch on Quinn's body; and she had seen a lot of them. Each time she had found a new one, her heart had nearly stopped.

She was not used to feeling that way anymore, she stopped to feel anything that Tuesday night when she came back from school, months and months ago, in Lima. But, since she met Quinn she couldn't stop thinking about her, wondering why she was here, if she was okay, if she had some place to hide and rest and she couldn't understand why she cared, and why her.

Quinn had this mysterious aura around her, even dangerous, she was this creature of the night that belonged there. Everyone on the group was kind of feeling off about her, like something wasn't right, but not Rachel. Rachel could see past all the dangerous beauty, the mystery and the cracks of darkness. She could see Quinn and it made her care. She couldn't look away every time she was around. She didn't want to.

The blonde made Rachel cared for the first time since _that day_, and Rachel wanted to hold into that feeling because it makes her feel human again. Rachel knew she was alive and the prospect that maybe, she would smile like she used to and pretend that the world isn't doomed.

''Still the same'' she said to Tina who was looking at her in a disapproving way that clearly said _'you care about that complete stranger who could kill us in a minute and that's stupid'_.

She sighed looking outside again. It had started raining. Without turning she asked.

''Tina, do you think I'm crazy?''

The dark haired girl was taken aback by that question, but understood why she was asking. Since they met Quinn everyone in the group was constantly talking about her and trying to find something that could tell them if she was a threat or not; but Rachel was the only one who seemed to be alerted and relaxed whenever Quinn was around. They had all talked about it, without Rachel knowing, but when Quinn was around, they could almost see a glimpse of the old Rachel trying to overcome the shadows.

Rachel used to be full of light and live on her emotions, but now, she was just an empty shelf. Everyone could see it but no one could change that. Finn had tried by being more present but the girl never looked at him like she used to look at him in high school, to be honest she never looked at anything or anyone the way she used to. She was just not _that _Rachel anymore. So with a soft smile, Tina said honestly.

''No I don't think so.''

Rachel hadn't counted on this type of answer to her question because she was sure they all thought the same thing of her when it came to Quinn. She turned to look at her with a doubtful look. Tina laughed at that, she walked toward Rachel and quietly sat beside her.

''I don't think you're crazy Rachel. You just care about her, and that's okay I guess.''

Rachel turned completely and sighed, ''But we know nothing about her beside what she told us, and I know you guys don't want her to be around. And- and-'' Rachel let out an exasperated groan. ''I just don't know what's happening. I just feel like I should care, like I have no choice in that.''

Tina took Rachel by the hand, and honestly said, ''Maybe you should care. Maybe it's the only way to remain sane in the world we live in.'' That made Rachel look at her.

''I know that if it wasn't for Mike I would have gone insane a long time ago. When I'm with him I know that tomorrow will be a better day, even if deep down inside me I know for sure that it would be the same, for maybe like the next 20 years, but I don't seem to mind. You know why?'' Rachel remained silent. ''Because I care.'' Rachel smiled softly. ''If you say that you care about Quinn, then let yourself care.'' Rachel eyes gazed at the blonde again whose only sign of life was the little movement her chest was making.

''I'm sure she cares about you too''.

Rachel frowned and looked at Tina. She laughed slightly. ''The way she looks at you...'' it was the only thing she said before a soft groan interrupted her. They both looked at the bed and without realizing it Rachel was on her feet walking toward the bed with a hopeful look on her face.

''Quinn ?''

_''Quinn ?'' _

_She turned to see Niklas and some of his sbires (is this supposed to be sires?) looking at her, they were waiting to take her see Father. _

_Quinn sighed and without a fight walked toward them. It was not like she could escape this place now,after all, they had closed the gates and she knew she was supposed to compel (compel or comply) and go with them. She had blood on her hands, but it didn't mean that she didn't want to leave this place. _

_Somewhere inside her veins rage beat slowly, trying to resurface and snap all their necks. As she passed near Niklas, she felt her hands tremble. Niklas reached toward his sword just in case, Quinn raised an eyebrow at his gesture, not caring at all. _

_They walked the long hallway where you could literally not see the ceiling, it was impressive when you're new to experiencing it's brilliance, but Quinn was used to it. It had been her home for the last... last what? Time wasn't the same here as it was on Earth. Time wasn't even a thing here. _

_The walls were white, as in every room of the Sanctuary. Quinn glanced back to see Niklas looking in front of her. She imagined herself easily turning back, kicking him and snapping his neck. She wanted to; she was dying to feel his breath caught in his throat as she took his life away. A growl escaped her mouth, the guard stopped and Niklas looked at her unsheathing his sword. _

_Her body was trembling again; she closed her eyes, quelling the headache that started to form in her head. Her breath was heavy; she clenched her hands to control herself. She could feel it, again, it was pouring from her skin. _

_Two hands caught her before she hit the ground. She knew who it was, she could sense her. It was in her DNA. _

_''Santana'' was all she said before falling unconscious. _

_She could hear voices around her, she could smell them. ''She needs to be deactivated!'' she heard a male voice said. ''She is not some robot you could just put in the trash because you don't know how to fix her!'' a female voice this time. Santana's voice. She could hear the anger lacing her voice with drips of despair, then the pleading cry of someone near her. Brittany. Brittany was crying and Quinn couldn't stand it. _

_She hated when the girl cried, because Brittany was not been created to cry, ever. Brittany was someone full of life, happiness and love. She was the brightest of them all. And knowing that she, Quinn, was the reason of that sadness was sickening. _

_She tried to move her arms but she realized that she couldn't. She frowned, and then it hit her that she was in the dark and that the hair was heavy and too warm. Something was on her head blinding her. She tried to move again, but fell face first on the floor. _

_A groan escaped her. She felt two hands help her to stay on her knees, strong ones, a male. Probably Niklas she thought. The voices were still talking around but she couldn't understand anything, her head was hurting too much for her to concentrate. She needed to breathe. Air was vital at this point. _

_Suddenly the air was not a problem anymore and a bright light hit her right in the face. She closed her eyes and groaned. She blinked a few times trying to adjust and see who was present in the room, everyone; well at least the ones that weren't dead or hurt, and that was a part of the Council. Every pair of eyes was on her, she didn't know if she was supposed to say something now or just way. She decided to stay quiet. _

_A voice startled her, a male one, a dark and deep one that could shake your own soul from the inside. _

_It was Father. _

_He was not present in the room, and not a lot of people had seen him. Some stories told that he was an essence, and that no one could ever touch or see him. He had no body but he could possess them. Still he chose not to, since that way he could be hurt and killed. Quinn smirked without noticing. Just the thought of killing him was pleasant. _

_''I see that you find whatever image you have in your mind pleasant, Quinn'' said Father. She laughed slightly, ''You have no idea''. She clenched her fists and that's when she saw the shackles. _

_She laughed menacingly ''Are you afraid that I could escape this place if you don't bind me, or are you just afraid that I could kill everyone in here huh pops?'' Niklas kicked her in the back, she nearly fell on her face again. _

_She growled looking back at him. ''Quinn please...'' a small voice plead. She looked at her right to see Brittany's broken face. Quinn's eyes automatically softened. She looked at the ground in front of her and waited. _

_''You know why you are here Quinn; you don't need me to explain it to you. But you need to understand why we are doing this. Why what you did was everything we can't tolerate in this place or anywhere. Never, Quinn.'' She chuckled, ''So you are just going to deactivate me like you said minutes ago and pretend that you never did this to me?'' _

_She could feel it again, her blood rushing with rage and hate. Still looking in front of her she continued, ''I am not something you could just turn OFF and forget. I am what you made, you are the ones who did this. I am not dysfunctional, you just fucked up!'' _

_Niklass kicked her again, Quinn turned to look at him, ''You know Niklas at this point I just think that you're enjoying it'' _

_''Silence!'' yelled the voice, making everyone in the room gulp in fear. Quinn closed her eyes. ''YOU don't have the right to tell ME that WE did this to you! That I did this! You were supposed to be the righteous of them all, you were supposed to take my place one day when you would have been wiser. But you turned your back to all of us and because of you a lot of your brothers and sisters are dead. You took pleasure in destroying everything I created Quinn; and for what? For the power. I didn't do this to you, you did it all by yourself. You are evil Quinn and you don't deserve to be here anymore.'' _

_Brittany cried harder, Santana closed her eyes knowing what was going to happen. She wanted to reach out to Brittany but she couldn't, what could possibly ever have with the girl couldn't happen in the Sanctuary. It was not permitted, it was a Sin. When she opened her eyes again she caught Quinn's gaze on her. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, but it didn't last. Niklas and two other guards took Quinn by each arm. Santana's fists clenched on her side, Brittany's cries were all that could be heard in the room. Quinn's eyes were completely open, she didn't want to show any sign of fear or pain. She knew what was going to happen, she had heard stories about it but she never really believed them, because she never saw it with her own eyes. But right now, she believed them. All of them. _

_The grip on her arms were strong and she could sense Niklas shift behind her. A cold air started to wrap around her body, she shivered. Her head was hurting, and then vivid images blinded her vision. It was starting she thought, she closed her eyes. _

_''Before we finish it, do you want to say something?'' said Father. Quinn thought about it for a second, she smiled when she found what she wanted to say. _

_''You can all go to Hell.'' _

_In a quick move, seconds before Niklas could understand, she broke her shackles took the first guard on her left by the leg and made him fall on the ground. She reached to his neck and broke it while she kicked the other one who went flying steps away. She could hear Santana yell and Brittany fell on the ground, crying. _

_Niklas took his sword out again and with a scream of anger pierced Quinn's left side. She knew from the start that it was going to happen, but she thought that he would go straight to the heart. She felt a warm liquid on her hands, blood. Her blood. It was different to feel the blood of the others, then feel your own. _

_Niklas kneeled beside her, his lips close to her right ear. ''Do you really think I was that stupid to go straight for the heart, Quinn ?'' _

_The sword was still in her, for the first time in a long time she felt fear take over her. Her eyes widened in realization. She was going to die, no matter what. ''It would be too easy for you if I'd done that.'' _

_He stood up and took the sword from her body, a sharp cry of pain could be heard, she caught herself with her two hands. 'flip flap', that's what she heard 'flip flap', drops of her blood hitting the ground, 'flip flap'. She swallowed. With difficulty, two other guards took her by the arms and forced her back on her knees. _

_Her vision was starting to blur, her breath slowing down. Niklas moved beside her, his hand resting on her back, feeling the bones and the muscles. He closed his eyes in concentration and in a slight move pressed on a particular muscle. Quinn's breath hitched, and in a second a pair of white wings appeared in her back, ripping through her skin. _

_She cried not used to the pain. Her wings spread and Niklas shifted back letting them occupy the space needed. _

_It was going to happen. _

_With her head down, Quinn turned to look at Santana who was being held by four guards, she could read hopelessnes in her eyes and even her friend was holding her tears back. She wanted to smile at her, but a cry caught her attention. _

_Brittany was on the floor, crying harder and harder. Quinn knew it was difficult to her most of all because she was the only one capable of feeling every single emotion Quinn was feeling. _

_They were the Trinity, the 3 who were connected to each other no matter what. Brittany was the soft one, the one capable of feeling everything that Santana and Quinn could feel. When one of them was hurt she could sense it like Santana or Quinn but not in the same way. She could feel pain and love, not Santana. She, she was the tough one who could only feel rage and hate, but for an unknown reason she could feel Brittany's love when it was direct to her or Quinn. _

_The blonde one was the leader of them, she was the smartest one, and she was faster, stronger and wiser. But too much power in someone could only lead to destruction. Quinn had chosen the wrong path, not wanting to obey any orders from Father, she had decided to prove that He was not a leader, that He couldn't be the master of them all. But she had failed. Right now she had failed. _

_And as Niklas reached to her wings with his two hands, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face, Santana didn't close her eyes and saw Quinn almost smile. It was a 'I'll be alright and you too' kind of smile. She wanted to show them that no matter what, she would never stop caring about them. She felt it before it happened. _

_She felt the skin tear apart, she felt the blood stop in her veins, her heart beat increase and slow down, and she felt pain, fear and death. But she tried to contain them all, to not hurt Brittany. As Niklas tore her wings apart, Quinn closed her eyes, biting her lips hard to not scream in agony, and promised to herself to not forgive. To always remember. Remember everything. _

Quinn woke to the sound of thunder. She opened her eyes slowly, a dull ache began to rise, along with other pains and she groaned. Groggily she looked around to see she was in a large room, in a bed.

Beside her on a table were her clothes and a clock reading 11pm. Her sword sat next to her clothes. She felt pressure on her shoulder and ribs, realizing that under the white tee she was wearing were bandages around them. She jerked, sitting up, wincing as the pain roared through her head and shoulder. She didn't know where she was. Why was she here? Who has she ?

As all the questions raced through her head, she heard the door open and instantly stood, ignoring the pain, she grabbed and unsheathed her sword.

A girl came in with a cup and nearly dropped it seeing Quinn.

''You're…you're up" said Tina nervously, but then on eyeing the sword in her hand, swallowed hard, eyes wide.

''Where… where am I?" Quinn choked huskily spoke trying to fight back pain in her head.

''Uh... where we hide. Like our home, you know, where you were the first time ?'' said the Asian girl completely panicked since Quinn was still holding her sword.

''Right, I remember.'' she put her sword back and could hear Tina breathe again. ''Sorry about that. I'm not used to being around people.'' She smiled at the girl trying to tell her that she was not going to hurt her.

Tina smiled back nervously.

''I should go call Rachel.'' She turned toward the door but Quinn voice stopped her.

''No! Let her get some rest.'' Tina turned back frowning not understanding how Quinn knew that Rachel was asleep.

''How do you..'' Quinn walked back toward the bed, grabbing her head with her hands as a wave of pain rose.

''I can hear her heart beat. And since is slowed down, I know she's in a peaceful state and resting.''

Tina was impressed by Quinn abilities.

''So you can hear her heartbeat?'' Quinn nodded, lying down and putting the covers up. ''Only hers or...''

Quinn closed her eyes. ''No. Every heart. I can hear every heart around in this place.''

''Wow... that's impressive. So it helps during fights right?'' Quinn smiled at Tina's curiosity.

''Yeah most of the time.''

Tina stood there looking at Quinn and shifting around nervously, not knowing if she should leave or not. Quinn's eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep. Fifteen minutes passed, when she finally decided that it was better to leave, a rushing and worried Rachel stepped inside the room.

The brunette was surprised to see Tina there, ''What are you...''' when she heard Quinn laugh softly. Rachel immediately turned to look at Quinn. ''Quinn ?'' She reached toward Quinn taking her hand in the process.

Tina smiled and simply said ''I thought you could hear her''. Quinn opened her eyes, ''I said most of the time, Tina.'' Both girls laughed, Rachel frowning in the middle looking at the girls like she had missed something.

''What are you two talking about ?'' Tina shook her head and left shutting the door behind.

''Nothing Rachel''. She stood slightly her back resting on the headboard. Instantly Rachel forgot about what she had asked, she helped Quinn stand and looked at every inch of Quinn's body to see if she was alright.

''I'm okay''. Rachel looked at Quinn through her eyelashes and blushed. Quinn smiled at the view.

''Sorry it's just that I was worried about you, after finding you in that street unconscious. I-I thought you were dead but then I felt your pulse, it was weak and...Oh God Quinn I was so worried...'' Quinn interrupted the girl by squeezing her hand.

''It's okay. I understand. I would be worried too if I ever found you in a street beaten down. But I'm alright. I heal fast.''

''It's just that you've been asleep for so long that I... ''

''Wait. How long ?'' Rachel thought about it and said ''Four days''.

''Wha…what?!" Quinn stood up passing aside Rachel grabbing her clothes.

''Quinn! What do you think you're doing? You- you nearly died, you need to rest! Quinn please come back to bed.'' the tiny brunette took Quinn by the arm forcing her to look at her. Quinn was on the edge, her nerves were a wreck; she needed to get out of here before they came to her.

When Rachel touched her arm, Quinn turned grabbing her sword, and for a second she felt something change in her, and Rachel saw it too because she took a step back holding her hands in surrender to tell her that she wasn't going to hurt her.

At the sight of a frightened Rachel, Quinn stance relaxed her pulse slowed down returning to a normal speed. She looked apologetically at her. ''Sorry'' she held her weapon for Rachel to take.

Rachel took it and sheathed it quickly, not without struggling a little because it was heavy. She took a look at Quinn who seemed to be lost in thought, she walked tentatively toward her, and guided a groggy and pensive Quinn back to bed.

''You need to rest. Please, Quinn.'' Quinn looked at Rachel and nodded. Someone knocked at the door, and Rachel not wanting to disturb Quinn went outside where Tina and Kurt were waiting for her.

''She's alright?'' asked the Asian girl.

Rachel sighed, ''Yeah, I think she's just confused and the meds seems to be finally have an affect her.''

Tina nodded ''I don't know how she did it. Seven unknown demons''

Rachel looked back toward the closed door, her concern easing a little ''How long you think she'll be out ?''

''Probably another day.''

''She took a beating for sure'' Kurt piped, ''She's kinda lucky''

Rachel didn't say anything. She just nodded and walked away, mentioning to them that it was time to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone.**

**First of all thanks for the followes, favs and few comments. Always a pleasure.**

**Here's a new update. Like always thanks to my wonderful beta Specks, your the best Huntsgirl.**

**The next one will come at the end of next week because i'm leaving for a week today.**

**ShadowCub**** : It's inspired by it yes, but it has nothing to do with religion here, it's more about which path you take in life when you make good and bad decisions. And yes, there will be flashbacks about what happened two years ago for the glee club, and Quinn.**

**Also here, i'm finally introducing Brittany and Santana in the present time. Hope I gave them justice since i love writting them.**

**From this chapter on, consider it rated M**

**ps. i think you will like the next chapter.**

**So enjoy it**

**Chapter 6**

Next night, Quinn woke. There was still a pounding feeling in her head but the pain in her shoulder and ribs were faint. The room was semi dark, a lamp on the bedside table the only source of light. But before she could move, she felt a weight on her left side. She turned her head, and was surprised to see Rachel sleeping next to her, her arm around her stomach, cuddled to her side.

Quinn blinked few times and stared at the beauty that was only inches away. To Quinn, Rachel was angelic and peaceful when sleeping, her brown hair splayed out, the soft scent of strawberry, her face relaxed.

Quinn felt a slow ache start to burn, not only in her heart, but her libido as well. She ran her eyes over Rachel's petite and perfect body, momentarily allowing herself to imagine what she'd look like under her, writhing in agony and pleasure, long legs around her waist as they grind together... Quinn shook herself out of the fantasy abruptly thinking 'well that was new'. Feeling guilty that she had somehow 'violated' Rachel in her daydream she scolded herself. But nevertheless, the heartache, the burn, the desire to hold the brunette, to protect her was overwhelming. A lump formed in her throat. It couldn't happen.

Carefully she extracted herself from Rachel, and got up. She ran a hand through her hair, glancing at the girl's sleeping form. Her chest tightened instantly. Tears threatened to pour down and she turned away, looking out the window.

The night was dark, a full moon shone through some sparse clouds. In many ways Quinn could relate to the darkness well. She didn't know a lot of things about herself, thanks to her amnesia or whatever it was, but she knew that she was hiding from someone. They had told her to hide, it was better to stay in the shadows. Quinn felt lost but also angry - yet resilient, determined to carry with her new destiny, the main reason she was created: to kill the evil that was crawling on this world.

At least that is what they told her.

She felt like a robot, it was pure instinct when she fought; it was the only thing she seemed to know and as the days and months passed she found herself already tired of it; less interested in things besides fighting. She had no reason to keep going, until she met Rachel.

The instant connection she felt stunned her. Her unique beauty and smile, all drew Quinn in deeper into a spiral of emotions and desires that she didn't know she could have. And seemingly now she couldn't stay away, no matter how hard she tried, they meet again and again, her feelings growing stronger, and stronger.

Was it a trick?

Quinn shook her head, leaning against the window frame, shoulders slumped. There was too much uncertainty. They couldn't be together, it was too dangerous, and she would not be able to survive is something happened to the petite brunette.

Rachel woke slowly; she rolled forward a little, reaching out with her left hand but found only cold sheets.

Her eyes snapped open, searching, but immediately, she saw what she was looking for. Quinn stood, leaning against the window frame, staring out. Rachel sat up, silently and took note of Quinn's powerful frame, the cascade of blonde locks, strong shoulders and back under the white tee she wore, the narrow hips and long legs under the slacks. Rachel sighed unconsciously at the sight of Quinn's back. To her Quinn was the pinnacle of beauty and allure, drawing eyes everywhere she goes.

Quinn heard a faint sigh and her head turned slightly, she realized Rachel was awake, on the bed and staring at her.

They didn't say anything for a while. Quinn didn't know what to say and Rachel was just enjoying for the moment, just being here with Quinn. No fighting, no running, no fleeting moments. Just being.

''You should be resting.'' Rachel said quietly after a while.

''I needed to stretch my legs.'' Quinn replied simply.

Rachel scooted to the edge of the bed, behind Quinn, as she continued to stare out the window.

There was silence again, surprisingly more comfortable than awkward. Rachel sighed a little.

''How are you feeling?''

''Much better now'' Quinn paused for a moment, still half staring out the window but turned to Rachel slightly, ''Thank you'' she said so quietly that even Rachel strained to hear.

Rachel watched her carefully ''Why did you fight them alone, Quinn? You could've died if we hadn't found you.''

Quinn half turned to her, the moonlight hiding half of her face in darkness, half in light.

''They jumped me. I had no choice''

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed, ''I don't know about that. You could have retreated Quinn. I find it hard to believe that you wouldn't be able to lose them.''

Quinn answered her with silence. It wasn't that she wouldn't answer. She didn't even know why herself.

''Quinn'' Without realizing she found Rachel in front of her less than a foot away ''Turn around; I'll check your bandages.''

Quinn complied, turning her back to her. Rachel gently lifted the back of her shirt, swallowing slightly seeing how soft her skin looked. Quickly she checked the bandages, tightening them and checking the clasps that held them together. Quinn's stomach was not only tingling, it was practically doing flips feeling Rachel's light touch on her skin. She closed her eyes trying to focus on anything but the hands on her.

''Bruising has gone down a lot'' Rachel pulled the shirt down ''You really do heal fast''

Quinn turned back to her, but unexpectedly stepped slightly too close and found herself now only a couple of inches from Rachel. Instantly, the tension in the room increased dramatically. Rachel's hand was still at the bottom of Quinn's tee, unmoving but both completely aware that it was there. Quinn gulped nervously. She couldn't will herself to step away, as Rachel looked slightly up at her. The brunette could feel the blonde, so close, her warmth, and her soul.

Both stood frozen unsure of what to do, or what the other would do. Rachel felt the low down tickle of desire start to flood her body, being so close to Quinn, in the flesh standing before her was overwhelming. Not to mention she could feel the intense warmth of Quinn's abdomen under her fingertips. She stared into the taller girl eyes then let her gaze drop quickly to her lips, feeling the rush, the urge to just move in and take them with her own.

Quinn was feeling the heat as well, the tingle in her stomach now spreading like wildfire. She saw the lust in Rachel's eyes, saw the beauty that the girl was and standing captivated by the closeness.

They seemed to gravitate slowly into each other, unconsciously and instinctively. Rachel's breathing increased, as they grew slowly closer. Quinn was smitten, how gorgeous Rachel looked in that moment, dark brown eyes hooded and lips parted slightly.

Their cheeks brushed gently together, igniting more fires inside them, urging them carry out what they knew they both desperately wanted to do for so long.

Quinn pulled back ever so slightly, head tilted down; she could feel Rachel's breath on her lips, only millimeters away. The brunette had tilted her head up slightly, on instinct, she also feeling the light labored fanning of Quinn's lush lips so close to her own.

Her eyes drifted closed as she felt an ever so light brush of Quinn's lips on hers, sighing a little.

''Hey Rachel I knocked but…OH!''

Instantly, Quinn ripped herself away, pulling back and taking a step back. Rachel nearly cried at the loss of feeling Quinn's body, her lips so close to her own. She sighed heavily, turning around to where Tina was standing at the doorway; hand still on the doorknob with a look of embarrassment.

''I…I'm…I'm sorry…I'' Tina stuttered, and blushing a little. Rachel glanced at Quinn, who was now turned half away from her, again staring

out by the window. She sighed, knowing Quinn had now shut down on her again.

''Its fine Tina. Is everything okay?'' She gave the girl a look to not question her.

Tina cleared her throat "Um, Mr Schue wanted to know if Quinn was awake and if she'd want to come to our meeting". Rachel sighed; hand on her hip, the other rubbing a temple ''Okay, I'll be there in a minute''

Tina nodded, sending Rachel an apologetic look before closing the door gently behind her.

Silence again fell over the room. The brunette didn't move, resigned to the fact that Quinn was now back to keeping distance as usual, and the blonde belittling herself for not having enough self control.

''Are you feeling up to going to the meeting with me?" Rachel's voice was steady.

''Why do I need to go?'' Quinn voice was hoarse and deep, sending a shiver up Rachel's spine.

''I don't know. Mr Schue wants to talk to you about something specific I suppose" She went and opened the door, looking back expectantly ''Are you coming?''

Quinn followed Rachel down the long hallways. She stared at her back, feeling particularly angry and bad for allowing the almost kiss to happen. She didn't mean to lead Rachel on at all. When she was there, with the girl, she could feel all the worries disappear, the anger, the emotions just fade away, and it was just her and Rachel.

She felt so drawn to her, the need to protect her, to touch her, it was all consuming, just like when she woke to find Rachel next to her.

''In here'' Rachel opened a large door, waiting for the blonde. Quinn passed her, their eyes meeting for a moment, but before Rachel could say anything, the blonde stepped inside.

''Ahh Quinn, I take it you're feeling better?" Mr. Schue looked at the girls, standing up with a tired look.

The meeting place was a large white room, so white that it could give you a headache. Some books were on the large round table, some on the floor. Weapons were hanging on the wall. At the large round table sat Coach Sylvester with what looked like an old tribal knife in one hand; she looked sharply at Quinn. The blonde only quirked an eyebrow at her. Next to the woman was Noah and Finn; both of them with a book in front of them. Finn was half asleep and Noah looked at her, then at Rachel, but didn't say a word. Mike and Tina were present too; they looked shyly at Quinn, and finally Kurt with Blaine with a bored look.

''Yes, thank you'' she replied. Rachel walked past her and slouched in the seat next to Kurt. The boy looked suspiciously at her with an eyebrow raised but said nothing, turning his attention to a still standing Quinn.

''I believe you already know everyone.''

Blaine nodded to Quinn but said nothing. Kurt smiled a little, his eyes kept darting from Rachel to her.

''She knows who everyone is Mr. Schue, no need to bring tea and a cake to know each other.'' said Rachel.

The man looked at her, but shrugged, used to the girl being moody from time to time for no real reason. The stress of being the leader he thought.

''Tina said you wanted to talk to me,'' said Quinn sensing the change of mood in Rachel.

''Well yes,'' Mr. Schue shifted slightly on his feet ''I was hoping you could shed some light on what or who attacked you and maybe, if you're okay, to tell us more about you.''

Quinn regarded him for a moment wondering if she could and most importantly, should. He seemed genuine in his interest to learn, and was curious. She looked at each of them, seeing the interest, and wonder, about the hows and the whys. She looked at Rachel last, seeing in her eyes, the wonder and confusion. Quinn sighed, sitting on a chair, letting her muscles relax.

''Okay,'' she said, and began.

''The ones of my kind are called the Elite. We were created by someone who calls himself Father. He created us to fight evil, to protect the human species. As far as I know no one ever saw Father, and no one tried to deny his existence as well. I-I don't know all the details but, I know that the Elite was created to never go against his will.'' Quinn looked at Mr. Schue who seemed to be deep in thought, but still nodded for her to continue.

"The Elite was created with a power that is supposed to be divine and pure, like I said we were created to fight but not only that, we can't hurt humans.'' Everyone looked at her but before they could question her she added, ''Hurt them yes, but not kill them, it's the difference. If a human is being a menace to us, we can hurt him or her; but if we ever kill one...'' She frowned not knowing what to say because she didn't know what happened in that case.

''If you ever kill one...?'' tried Kurt. Quinn looked at the boy, ''I don't know. No one ever told me what would happen in that case, I guess no one ever killed one.''

''Why?'' asked Tina. She looked at the girl with a questioning look, ''I mean it's- it's supposed to be your story, and I guess I thought it was normal to know.''

''I-I don't remember'' was all Quinn said. Rachel looked at her worried, ''What do you mean?'' Quinn looked down at the table and decided that it was better to tell them.

''Apparently some kind of an accident happened to me.'' Rachel's eyes were full of concern; Quinn could hear her heart beat increase. ''It seems that I lost all memories about my past, all that I remembered when I woke up was that my name was Quinn, and that the two members of the Elite who found me were the closest thing I had to a family and, that we had to hide from the others.''

''But why?'' asked Tina, again. Quinn could feel a headache rise.

''They never really told me. They only told me what I needed to know. I know they weren't lying because I felt some kind of deep connection with them and the members of the Elite are not supposed to share any connection with each other. We are supposed to work alone, only counting on the others when we fight.'' Quinn took a deep breath and looked at Mr. Schue.

''They will never hurt you. I know that because we're not supposed to be exposed to the human eyes. We are only here to fight evil, nothing else.'' Mr. Schue nodded thinking about what the blonde had just said.

''So, since a divine and pure power created the Elite and that you're not supposed to have a connection with anyone from the group. How did it happen that you seem to, as you said it, share it with those two?''

Quinn looked away, she wasn't supposed to tell them everything but, she didn't wanted Rachel to be disappointed or for any of them to be scared of her much longer.

''Because our power is different.'' They all looked at each other wondering what she meant. Rachel was silent and didn't look at Quinn.

''How different?'' asked Kurt, worry lacing his voice.

''First, us three are called the Trinity. We are different from the others, because our power is partial possession of a demon, giving us more strength and our healing factor.'' Finn stood up and looked at the blonde with fury.

''So you're a demon like the ones who attack us every day?'' Noah took him by the arm to try and calm him, but the tall boy pushed brushed his hand off and stood still.

Quinn could hear his heart beat fast in his chest, she could hear and smell his blood and it was giving her an even bigger headache. She massaged her temples trying to suppress the urge to stand and punch him in the face. Rachel sensed something change in Quinn and with an angry stare yelled at Finn to take a seat and shut up. The boy did as asked, completely shocked by the fury in Rachel voice and eyes Quinn looked at Rachel and silently thanked her, but the girl wasn't looking at her directly. She sighed and continued.

''I wouldn't have put it like that, but yes I'm partially a demon. BUT it's just a miniscule part of what I am. It's in my DNA to give me a different power but it didn't mean that I can kill you. I'm still a part of the Elite.'' She stood up, everyone ready to jump if she tried something, but when she only walked toward the window they all relaxed. Quinn could feel everyone's eyes on her.

''What you don't know is that the demon inside of me, or in the other two members of the Trinity, was a demon race created by Father as well. A race that possess humanity.''

''What does it really mean, because this all really confusing.'' said Mr. Schue, everyone nodding with him.

Only Rachel seemed to be unfazed by all of this. Her eyes strangely revealed nothing to anyone in the room of how she felt at all.

''It means that the three of us could create a bond with humans. While no one in the Elite could kill a human or feel something toward them. We three could feel something toward them. It means that we could feel their pain, their love and return the same feelings'' At that Rachel looked at Quinn with some kind of hope. Quinn averted her eyes.

''But...''

''Here comes more confusion'' added Finn only to be nudged in the arm by Noah. Quinn looked out the window not minding the interruption.

''I don't know if it's true but, from what the other two told me, I can't feel that way toward any human.''

''Why?'' asked Tina looking between Rachel and her. Rachel swallowed.

''They said that I'm just not supposed to.'' Quinn could hear Rachel heart increase then her demeanor change. She could sense her anger, her hurt and her confusion. Her hands clenched into fists in anger, her knuckles turning white.

''I don't know and no one seemed to know the answer and because of my stupid amnesia I don't remember my past, or anything. All that all I know is that it happens when something major happens to you, or when you die.'' At that Rachel head snapped back to look at Quinn.

''Wait, you died?''

Quinn didn't answer, she didn't want to because she didn't know if all of that was true. She felt everyone around her waiting for an answer but she remained quiet. For a moment she got lost in her thoughts and closed her eyes. Trying to remember was hard to her, because it seemed like a wall was between her present self and her past self that held the key to her lost memories. The only time she tried it gave her a headache that she fell unconscious for a day.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a blurry reflection in the window that took her aback. She couldn't see what or who it was, but she felt frightened by it. She jumped back feeling a pressure on her temples.

Everyone stood up not knowing what to do at the sign of the blonde holding her head with her hands, for a moment they thought she was going to kill them all; but when she fell on her knees with a whimper they knew it wasn't going to happen this way. Rachel quickly kneeled beside Quinn trying to touch the girl to know what was happening.

''Quinn? Hey, Quinn, it's me Rachel.'' The blonde was shaking and nearly in tears. She looked at the brunette and cried ''I can't remember.'' Rachel held her and quickly hugged her.

''It's okay Quinn, you don't need to, it's okay. Shhh calm down''. The others looked at each other, Mr. Schue interrupted. ''Mhm, Rachel maybe you should take Quinn back to your room. She needs to rest.'' Rachel nodded and tried to make Quinn stand, but in two steps Puck kneeled and took Quinn in his arm. It surprised Rachel, but she let him do it anyway. The blonde was asleep when they reached the room.

The boy walked into the room and laid Quinn on the bed. He looked at her in silence, Rachel thanked him. He nodded and left closing the door.

Rachel moved to the other side and lay down next to the blonde. She looked at her thinking about what she had said minutes earlier in the room down. 'I'm not supposed to feel', Rachel was hurt by that but at the same time she didn't know if Quinn had meant it as at; she couldn't or she wouldn't. She sighed, resting a hand upon Quinn one and let sleep invade her.

Later that night, Quinn watched the silent streets from her vantage point. She squatted on the edge of a tall building staring out into the flickering lights of the city.

She had left the hidden place of the kids as soon as she woke up. Even more confused and heart heavy.

_''You're leaving.'' Quinn spun to see Rachel at the door of the room. She finished shrugging on her dark jacket, wincing slightly at the twinge she felt on her shoulder. _

_''I'll take that as a yes'' Rachel slowly walked into the room, and closed the door behind her with a soft click. _

_Quinn didn't look at her. She couldn't look at her, didn't want to. The emotion that she knew she would see on her face and knew she was most likely the cause of. ''You didn't tell us everything'' Rachel's voice broke the silence in the room. _

_''What do you want me to say Rach? It's already too messed up from my own being so I don't think it's a good idea to add more to that.'' Quinn replied sharply. _

_Rachel paused, ''You can tell me, you know I won't judge you.'' Quinn hesitated, ''You're already confused enough for the next ten years, you don't need more.'' Rachel huffed and stomped her foot _

_''Dammit Quinn! Don't talk to me like I can't understand because I really want to understand all of this, so stop treating me like a 9 year old!'' _

_Without looking, Quinn snapped back and replied with anger, ''So stop acting like one!'' Rachel's eyes widened at the sign of an angry Quinn. ''It's the second time your eyes do that.'' said the brunette in a little voice. Quinn frowned and asked her what she was talking about. _

_''I-I thought I had imagined it the first time when you got angry but, now I know it wasn't my imagination.'' Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, still not getting what all of that was about. ''Your eyes. They turned black full black for a semi-second.'' Quinn blinked, ''I don't understand''. Rachel sighed. _

_''When you get angry, your eyes change color. Completely. It's just not the retina, your orbs were completely dark too'' _

_Quinn looked away in thought, ''It's that the demon side of you?'' Quinn rubbed her face. _

_''Ugh, I don't know Rachel.'' _

_Sensing that Quinn was not 100% in her normal state she didn't pushed the issue and let it drop, for now. _

_''So, what's the name of the other two?'' she asked softly. Quinn sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed. ''Their names are Santana and Brittany. And before you ask, they're nothing like me. We have complete different personalities.'' She looked at the window, it was raining. _

_''Brittany is full of joy and life, she is almost innocent. When she talks she's not the brightest one, but I think that in her own kind she is smart. Maybe smarter than us. She can feel what Santana or I feel. Santana too but, the difference is that B feel it the most. For example when one of us is feeling down she feels it and she's down too, when one of us is angry she gets angry, but it hurts her to get angry and she doesn't like it.'' _

_''And Santana?'' asked the brunette sitting next to Quinn. _

_''Santana is rough, I mean she is the complete opposite of Brittany but at the same time they complete each other. I don't think one could exist without the other. Santana feels any emotions besides love, but for a strange reason she can feel the love of B. It's weird in a sense, like it's not supposed to be but it does. She's always the one taking care of her, even taking care of me sometimes. But she pretends that I get on her nerves.'' _

_''Well, they seem... interesting. They are your family so, I like them already'' _

_Quinn laughed softly nudging playfully Rachel in the arm. Rachel smiled shyly as Quinn stood up. She took her sword and fixed it on her back. ''I have to go'' she said. _

_''I know'' Rachel stood up and approached her in full purpose and determination, stopping less than a couple of feet away from her. ''We're not going to even talk about what happened?'' she said quietly. _

_Quinn tensed, knowing what she was referring to. _

_''Nothing happened'' _

_''It could have happened'' _

_''Rachel...'' _

_''Why are you so...'' Rachel let out a frustrated sigh trail off. Quinn stayed silent, she understood what Rachel meant. The warm tingles spread like wildfire in her stomach and she knew it was from having Rachel so close to her. On some level, she knew what was happening, to her, to them both. It was what she had feared. _

_Rachel stared into Quinn's eyes trying to search out something. Quinn couldn't move, and didn't pull away when Rachel took her hand in both of hers. _

_They both felt a huge surge, like a pull to one another, not sexually but on a totally different level. It was like something was there in their minds, but unfocused. Rachel held Quinn's hand up, breaking their gaze and looking down at her hand. The warmth and softness of Rachel's on hers, made Quinn shiver involuntarily. Rachel pulled a pendant from her pocket, placing it in her hand, closing it into a fist. _

_She looked up at Quinn and gave her a sad, but beautiful smile. ''It's a special pendant to me and I want you to have it. Please.'' Quinn nodded, not wanting to hurt the girl even more. _

_''Quinn,'' began Rachel slowly. ''I don't know why you know all those things about me, and all of us but, I believe you won't use it against us.'' _

_Quinn smiled slightly. ''I don't know either how and why I know them but, I promise I won't ever hurt you or one of your friends. They are your family, like Santana and Brittany are mine. So I understand.'' _

_They stood awkwardly for a moment, before Quinn took a step toward the window, letting her hand slid from hers, and left. _

A strong gust of wind brought Quinn out of her mind. She looked at the sky and set a determined look. She stood, her thigh muscles protesting a little from being in the same crouched position for a while now.

She cracked her neck, and then took a leap off the edge. She hurtled down feet first, increasing in speed rapidly. She twisted, reaching out to grab at a corner ledge flagpole, using the momentum to flip backwards, and land on adjacent rooftop.

She stood glancing around before heading to a huge building who looked abandoned.

'Where were you?''

Quinn had just entered what was supposed to be a kitchen when the light went on. She smiled without even glancing at who it was. ''Good evening to you too Santana how was your honeymoon with Britt?''

She hears a growl behind her. ''What the hell are you talking about? You know it was a...''

''Oh please. You wanted some time alone with B and I get it so shut up already.'' Santana huffed but didn't say anything. Quinn took her jacket off and the dark haired girl could see Quinn's bandages and bruises. She swallowed and looked away.

''How are you feeling?'' Quinn shrugged as she took a bottle of water. ''Been better, but it could've been worse.''

Santana jaw tightened, remembering what Quinn didn't. ''Yeah, by the way why the fuck didn't you take off instead of fighting the dickheads?'' Quinn turned to look at the girl, ''Don't know. It was an instinct.''

Santana raised an eyebrow but stay silent.

''So why did you came back so early? I really thought you and Britt would be away for like a whole month.'' Santana fists clenched, ''Are you seriously asking me that or is my lack of sleep playing tricks on me?'' Quinn looked at her friend, and it's when it hit her.

''You felt it...'' Santana was still looking at her with anger, ''No shit Sherlock''

Quinn looked guilty and that made Santana soften. She walked toward the counter and took a bottle of wine. ''We, we were you know...'' Quinn nodded, understanding. ''And Britt started to cry in pain, at first I didn't understand what was happening. It got worse. She was holding her sides in pain. Then I started to feel it, but as always B felt the worst. I took her back here, and waited for her to calm down. When she felt better she told me to find you and bring you home.''

The raven haired girl paused opening the bottle and poured herself a glass. She took a sip and continued.''I went to that alleyway where I could smell your blood, and it was... I don't want to see that much blood in my life ever again, Quinn. Anyway, since your energy wasn't powerful enough for me to follow, I tracked the other scent around.''

Quinn looked at her slightly panicked, but Santana didn't and continued ''Humans. Teenagers. When I finally found them on the other side of town, I could see you on that bed and them around you. At first I thought they were like studying you or worse, and I was about to just break through the window and rip them to shreds. But, it's when I saw her. That girl.'' Quinn swallowed knowing who Santana was talking about.

''She looked so helpless and worried about you, and that made me understand that she wouldn't hurt you.'' Santana finished her glass and poured another. ''She's kind of hot by the way, but not my type.''

Quinn laughed relieved that she wasn't mad. ''Yeah you're more of the blonde type'' Santana smirked and said, ''Psshhhht correction, Brittany type is mine''. Quinn laughed again and nudged her in the shoulder.

Santana made a sign of hurt, but only nudged her back. Quinn grimaced.

''Oh, sorry. I forgot.'' said Santana. Quinn brushed her off, telling that it was okay. She was glad to have those two around because if she ever had left alone when she woke up months ago, she wouldn't have survived.

''So did you two do it?'' Quinn eyes widened at the question. ''Wha-What ?!'' Santana smirked again and raised an eyebrow, ''What what? I know you want to.'' Quinn groaned in embarrassment.

''Just drop the subject already S. I'm seriously not in the mood to be teased.'' said the blonde taking her coat and moving toward her room.

''Oh c'mon Q, let me have my fun here and tell me more about the midget.'' In an instant she was pinned against the wall, Quinn hands holding her in place with a threatening look.

"Don't you dare call her that." For a semi second fear passed through Santana eyes, but she regained her composure and pushed her friend away. Quinn let it go confused by her own attitude.

''I-I'm sorry S, I-I... sorry.'' Santana waved her off, ''No harm Q it's okay.'' The blonde looked at the floor ashamed of herself. This was not her; she was not used to get that angry at anything that her friend could say. She knew it was just Santana being herself. So, why all of sudden she had reacted like that? She frowned but her thoughts were interrupted by someone.

''Quinn?''

Both of the girls looked at the door where the tall blonde was standing rubbing her eyes. Quinn smiled, ''Yeah B it's me.'' The taller blonde eyes blinked rapidly and in a second she was hugging her friend so tightly that Quinn cried in pain.

''Oh my god I'm sorry Quinn!'' said the girl.

''Ugh... it's okay B, I'm just a little sore you know.''

Quinn held her side with a grimace but tried to hide it. Brittany smiled sadly and squeezed her friend's hand. On the other side of the room, Santana was quiet looking at the exchange, and thinking about what just happened two minutes ago. For five seconds she has seen Quinn eyes darkening and almost turning into pure blackness. Santana looked at Quinn who was now listening to Britt talks about ducks and how she missed those little animals.

Quinn could feel Santana eyes on her but didn't comment on it.

''Quinn...'' the blonde stopped laughing and looked at Brittany broken face, ''I thought you were going to die.'' The girl started to cry silently, Quinn heart broke at the view, she took her friend by the hands and softly embraced the girl. Santana looked away suddenly feeling all the pain her lover was feeling.

''I'm okay Britt, shhh I'm okay. I promise.'' The tall blonde nodded her head and with one last hug stepped from her friend embrace. She looked at Santana who smiled slightly at her. She walked toward her and took her by the hand.

''Okay, B and I are going to sleep. Quinn go to sleep too you look like shit.'' the blonde rolled her eyes while Britt slapped slightly her lover arm ''San, be nice to Quinn''. Quinn smirked when Santana looked guilty for a second, but she let it go.

''See you later loser'' said Santana while Brittany hugged her friend one last time.

''We love you Quinn.'' Quinn smiled contently, '' I love you both too''.

Quinn stayed there looking at her friends closing their bedroom door behind. Her whole body was hurting and she felt drained. She took her jacket, moved toward her bedroom.

Tomorrow will be a new day. The same world and problems, but a new day nontheless.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's a very little update before **THE BIG** moment,that maybe some of you have been waiting since chapter 1 or the previous chapter.

I didn't felt like puting what is going to be chapter 8 attached to this part, because it happens days after this moment here. And it doesn't seemed okay to put it with the previous chapter as well.

Again **big thanks** to my super beta, **Specks52** who's been patient with me and took enough of her time to help me. She is currently 'beta-ying' chapter 8. So it would come tomorrow, i hope.

By the way i got an interesting review previously, but since i was away with no internet i couldn't really answer it. So, for the person who commented on it, yes its confusing because the flashbacks of the moment everything turned into a big apocalypse had still not been revealed. **BUT**, its coming on chapter 9 (im 98% sure about that). And i don't want to reveal a lot about that character and the history connected to it, but the one called Father is more real than anyone thinks. It's more about science and crazyness of the human mind, than the religious point of view. Its inpired by that but its not that. Oh, and by the way you will discover more about the ones called Elite shortly, and of course more about Quinn. I will also explain why Santana and Brittany can (in the present time of this story) have an intimate relationship emotionally and physically, since someone was thinking that they were like sisters or blood related. It would be explained, bare with me please, in chapter 9 as well.

Before i forget theres an actual reason why Quinn seems to know the glee kids and some details about them.

**Disclamair :** Glee is **not **mine. And i miss Quinn Fabray very much. Santana as well.

**Chapter 7**

**T**he following days passed without incident, the streets were calm, maybe too calm. But the Glee club wasn't going to argue. They were going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Rachel found herself seated in the kitchen at 3am, unable to find any rest. Her body and mind was used to being out at this time of night to burn excess energy and stress. A cup of tea between her hands, not really knowing what to do to occupy her mind anymore. They didn't know what day or month it was anymore but from the sight of the grey sky, the cold and rare sun during the day, it was probably November.

She sighed, her birthday was next month. She was turning 18; she was supposed to finish high school if the world was still the same, but it wasn't and she missed it.

''Rachel, it's early... or late.'' She looked up and smiled at Tina who was pouring herself a cup of tea.

''Sorry, I didn't hear you coming.''

The Asian girl smiled and took a seat in front of her friend.

''So, why are you up?'' Rachel shrugged, ''I'm not used to being asleep at this time you know ?'' the dark haired girl nodded in understanding.

''I know what you mean. Everything is so calm that it's becoming weird.'' She took a sip of her tea eyeing Rachel who was looking at her own cup.

''Wanna talk about what's on your mind?''

Rachel looked at the girl frowning, ''No, it's nothing. It just seems that I can't silence my thoughts.'' She took her own sip of tea ''It's cold'' she grimaced.

''That means you've been here for a while now'' They both smiled at each other.

''My daddies and I used to drink tea every night, it helped to keep my voice and throat healthy.'' Tina smiled sadly; she knew what Rachel felt, because she missed her parents too.

''We used to chat about my day, I couldn't be quiet and enjoy the comfortable silence that surrounded us.'' She sniffled, ''Today I regret it. Not keeping my mouth shut, and just enjoying the moment.''

''It's not your fault you know.'' Rachel shook her head still eyes down. ''None of us was at home or with our parents. We were all at school when everything happened.''

''But I feel like it is my fault Tina!'' she said angrily. Tina took hold of her hand

"It wasn't your fault, Rachel. Stop blaming yourself for what you couldn't prevent.'' Rachel sighed and Tina cleared her throat.

''So, want to talk about... what happened few nights ago ?'' asked the girl with a little smirk, deciding to change the subject.

''Nothing happened.'' Rachel replied shyly.

''I'm sorry about that by the way'' Tina looked a little guilty. ''Looked intense'' she laughed a little.

Rachel stared into her cup, her cheeks turning red.

''It was'' she sighed, ''I-I think I feel... something strong for Quinn.'' She frowned ''I know we hardly know her... I hardly know her, but she's so captivating... I don't know... I really like her.''

She looked at the table not wanting to meet her friend's gaze.

In front of her, Tina was smiling and not looking at her friend in any form of disgust or disapproval.

''Do you think she feels the same ?'' that made Rachel look up at her friend. ''Scratch that, I'm sure she feels the same.''

''How do you know ?'' Tina rolled her eyes, ''Rachel, I told you. The looks she gives you pretty much speak for themselves.''

Rachel sighed and groaned putting her head between her hands. ''She doesn't want it to happen.''

Tina frowned

''Did she say why ?''

''No''

Tina looked thoughtful for a moment. ''Scared ?''

''I don't know, Tina. Maybe; she's just so _hard _to read, but whenever I'm around her I get these warm tingly feelings in my stomach. It's strange and so disturbing because I never felt that way around Finn, or Puck, or even Jesse !''

Tina took another sip of her tea ''Do you think it might be something to do with what she said about being able to feel something with humans ?''

''Maybe. I don't know,'' Rachel looked at her friend ''She didn't really explain that part and why she can't... or won't let it happen.'' Tina squeezed the girl hand.

''She is just probably scared. I mean she said she has amnesia, and since she doesn't remember being around humans, she's not used to all of it. I'm sure she cares about you a lot Rachel; I have no doubts about that. You two should talk.''

Rachel's voice rose a little in frustration, ''But I've tried Tina! She is so stubborn; she just changes the subject or doesn't answer. She even made me stomp my foot!''

Tina laughed. ''If I remember it right, there was someone I knew who used to be stubborn too when things didn't work out her way.'' said the girl with a teasing smile.

''Hey! I resent that, and I wasn't that stubborn all the time.'' Tina laughed even more, while her friend continued with a sad frown ''I'm not that person anymore...'' Tina stopped laughing and squeezed her friend's hand again.

''The world changed, and you like the rest of us had to adapt; but it doesn't mean that you completely changed and became a total stranger. You are still Rachel, I'm sure you can still do a diva storm out and annoy everyone.'' Rachel eyes gleamed ''And I know you can still sing like no one else.'' Rachel sniffled ''I miss your voice''. Rachel smiled and squeezed her friend hand with her own.

''I miss it too''

''Anyway, about Quinn, you need patience but it doesn't mean that you can't pressure her a little. If she cares, she will answer you at some point.'' A concerned look crossed her face ''But Rachel, be careful.''

Rachel frowned and looked slightly confused, ''Why?''

''You're human; she's not, at least not completely. While I'm sure she won't hurt you on purpose, we don't know why she knew so much about us. So just be careful.'' Rachel understood her friend's concern and nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**And finally chapter 8 is here, happy ? **

**Took more time than I thought, but my beta has the right to have a life too, right ? So sorry about that. **

**I hope you guys will like this updtate. The chapter 9 with flashbacks about the apocalypse, the Trinity relation, more about the guy named Father will be in that one. So be patient with me 'cause i think its going to be the hardest one for me to write.**

**Disclamair : Glee is not mine. And i still miss Quinn Fabray very much. **

**Chapter 8 **

Days and nights passed and Quinn found herself trapped by someone's arm around her neck, squeezing it tightly. If she was human, she would probably be dead by now. She grabbed the arm, slipping her head out from underneath, while applying pressure to the elbow, causing her attacker to howl in pain. With her hands she broke his neck, the noise echoing against the buildings.

The four other attackers ran away; not wanting to finish in the same state as their friend. Quinn let them go not in the mood to chase them. The blonde straightened, relaxing her muscles as she turned. She was caught by surprise when one attacker had managed to sneak behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw him swing his arm holding a knife ready to gut her. Only it never happened. The guy in front of her stopped a moment, blinked in surprise; then his body fell to the ground motionless. As it settled she felt the deep warmth flood her body, she smiled without knowing.

From a distance, she saw her, Rachel, walking toward her with a crossbow. She didn't move partially surprised, partially in awe of Rachel's beauty. It wasn't until she was only a few feet away did she pull herself out of the trance she was in.

''I had it you know,'' she said pulling at her jacket.

Rachel smirked and replied ''If you say so. But you're welcome anyway'' the girl slung the crossbow diagonally over her shoulder. A stray hair fell loose across her face. Quinn fought the sudden urge to brush it away. She cleared her throat to clear her mind.

''Where are the others ?'' Quinn turned slightly away from her, not meeting Rachel's gaze.

''On their own; I wanted to talk to you.'' Rachel said.

There was silence yet again, and then Quinn took a deep breath, trying to control herself. Being around the petite brunette, brought out many things inside her that she didn't know she could have and feel. She knew that if she looked at Rachel she would want to taste her lips on hers, and the desire to do it was getting stronger with every meeting.

Rachel was having a hard time as well. She looked at the blonde, seeing the strained look, the clenched fists, and felt relived knowing she wasn't the only one struggling.

''What do you want to talk about ?'' Quinn's voice penetrated Rachel's thoughts. Her bright hazel eyes were on her now, as unreadable as her face, stoic even. Rachel bit her lip before answering, the gesture not going unnoticed by the blonde.

''I-I wanted to know how you were feeling, you know after your almost death experience and- and also about what didn't happened.'' She averted her eyes for a second. Quinn didn't say anything, so she kept talking. ''I know you said nothing happened, but if Tina didn't come into the room it would have had happened. I- I know I wanted to and I've been having a hard time not thinking about anything else than- that- and... I'm starting to ramble, please interrupt me.''

Quinn's hand rested on Rachel's arm; making the brunette go tense. Quinn swallowed and smiled tentatively.

''It's okay Rachel, breathe, just breathe.'' The brunette nodded reassuringly.

''It was nothing okay ? I'm sorry about that.'' This wasn't what Rachel wanted to hear, she frowned and tensed even more. This time she pushed. She was tired of always being left in the dark with Quinn. She may not understand entirely what was happening to them, but she was far from scared at this point. She wanted Quinn, pure and simple.

''What do you mean it was nothing?'' she said in a firmer voice, signaling she was not going to let it go.

Quinn shook her head suddenly, ''Nothing.''

Rachel's lips pursued into a thin line, slight anger in her voice ''Nothing! Always nothing Quinn!''

She pulled Quinn around forcing her to fully face her.

''This'' she indicated between them ''this is nothing? The feelings I know we have, the warmth, the looks, it all means nothing? '' Rachel face was determined. Her heart was beating faster, Quinn could hear it. She took a step behind, frowning at Rachel's sudden mood change, ''I told you Rachel. It can't happen''

''It can't happen or you just won't let it happen Quinn?'' Rachel countered, searching Quinn's eyes.

''At least tell me what's happening to us.'' Her eyes narrowed ''I've never felt this Quinn. I've never felt this way about anyone. Not Finn. Not Puck, not even with Jesse.'' Quinn eyes were hard on her.

''Every time you're near me, around me, I feel complete, safe and it's been so long since I felt safe. You're there, and I feel that we can have so much more than what we have right now.'' She stepped forward, invading Quinn's personal space. The palm of her hand resting against Quinn's heart.

''You can feel me here, like I feel you here'' she took the blonde's hand and pressed it against her own.

Quinn was frozen, unable to look away from Rachel's desperate and loving gaze. She was pleading for an explanation, an admission, anything. She swallowed blinking a few times feeling Rachel's heartbeat under her palm, it was so different than to hear it in her own head. It felt okay, it felt safe, it felt unique. She could hear hers, fast, fluttering but strong like the brunette's.

Rachel hands were warm, almost burning her skin but in a pleasant way. It was like her own body was craving it, she wanted to feel her skin against hers. She needed it. They stood impossibly closer, tingles running up both their bodies. Everything felt warm for Quinn, her body, her heart but also her mind.

Quinn knew Rachel was right, that no matter what she tried to make the feelings stop. Rachel was already in her heart. The brunette waited, watching Quinn's struggling expression. It was obvious Quinn was dealing with fear, fear of the unknown of what could happen or what couldn't. Something or someone had made her this way, so resistant and cold at times; the walls she put up to protect herself were so high.

She felt the tension between them, the electricity in the hands that were touching. She could feel a deep burn inside her, not only an ache for Quinn physically, but in every other way as well.

Rachel was surprised when Quinn suddenly moved, bringing her other hand up to cover the one Rachel had pressed against her chest, the soft touch bringing more fire into Rachel's body. Quinn's face softened slightly, the hazel eyes shining.

''Come with me, I have something to show you.''

Later, Rachel wandered slowly around the large room, surveying the simple yet striking room. She approached the large window that took up the entire wall, watching the water trickle down from the ceiling until it disappeared at her feet. She sighed hugging herself, wondering why she was here.

When it had started raining on their way out of the alley, the blonde had suggested they go somewhere more private to talk, where nothing could attack them. She had been surprised when Quinn had taken her hand and led her to her hiding place.

She shuddered a little, still in her wet clothes. Quinn had muttered something about getting a towel and stalked off somewhere in the huge apartment.

''Here''

Rachel spun to see Quinn holding a towel out to her, eyes slightly downcast. Slowly, Rachel took the towel with a soft thank you. The blonde cleared her throat before talking roughly and pointing ''There's a bathroom down the hall. I put some clothes in there so you can get out of yours. Uh, I – I mean because they're...wet. Obviously'' She looked flushed and uncomfortable.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. She nodded, walking down the hall to find the bathroom. She found it all right, huge and spacious. She found the clothes next to the sink with a clean towel. She grabs it and touch the fabric, sweet and comforting. She sighs.

Quickly she changes into the white shirt and the black yoga pants Quinn left her. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles a little. The shirt had a lingering of Quinn's scent; it was hard to describe but it made Rachel think of when the seasons are changing, more like winter becoming spring. It was calming.

Her chest warmed suddenly, feeling and wearing something that had been so close to Quinn's body, her skin.

She didn't understand why Quinn had brought her here. At her place. Did it mean that she trusted her that much, that she felt like she could shpw her how she was the saffest when she wasn't fighing evil ?

So many questions she wanted to ask Quinn. How did she feel ? Does she even feel anything or is she just doing that to not hurt her feelings ? Why does she know so much about them without even remembering anything from her past? Why is she so distant? What was happening ? Why her and not someone else ?

So many questions, but she knew she couldn't just ask right away. Quinn was complicated, she was also stubborn and it was not easy to make her change her mind about something. Rachel sighed, her breath fogging up the mirror in front of her face. She lacked sleep, she thought looking at her reflection in the mirror.

At the same time, Quinn stood stiff at the window that Rachel herself was looking out of only moments ago, doubting her decision to talk with the brunette. She knew Rachel had questions, she could see them twirl in her eyes every time she looked at her. She didn't knew why she had thought that bringing Rachel here was a good idea. It could be dangerous for not only herself but for Santana and Brittany as well. But, somewhere in her heart she knew that she could trust the brunette enough to bring her here, to talk about... anyhting. Maybe even about herself and what she felt toward the girl. Whether she liked it or not, Rachel had taken a place in her heart. She could feel it. Is that what having feelings for someone meant ? She didn't really know, and she never asked Santana or Brittany about it.

She knew what love was, because she could see and sense it whenever their friends looked at each other or held hands. It was there, you couldn't deny that. But when it came to herself, Quinn didn't know the slightest thing.

She felt movement from behind, knowing that Rachel was there, just staring. Rachel felt a deep tingle flooding her stomach from where she stood just watching the blonde's stiff posture. The low glow of the lamp in a corner of the room show that Quinn too had changed into a black yoga pant and a red top.

Rachel swallowed and licked her lips without noticing. A part of her wanted to run away and simply avoid the girl not because she was scared of Quinn, but scared of what she would've felt if Quinn would reject her at any moment and the other part wanted to hug her, and feel Quinn's arms around her. Just to be safe.

''Feeling better ?'' asked Quinn, breaking Rachel line of thoughts.

''Yes, thank you.'' She replied playing with the bottom of her shirt. Quinn's posture seemed to relax somewhat at the girl words.

''You wanted to know what was happening between you and I. Us.'' Rachel blinked and nodded, mentally face palming herself because Quinn couldn't see it. But the blonde didn't wait for an answer, and continued.

''I think we should sit'' she said turning to look at the brunette. She walked toward the table in the kitchen and sat down at the table, Rachel following suit. Quinn clasped her hands together on the table top, looking at them. Rachel saw her mind whirling, trying to think of a place to begin.

''It's not easy to... talk about it. Because I never felt this'' she gestured between them without looking at the girl in front of her, ''All I know it that I feel something. I don't want to put a name on it, it's too soon and complicated. But, I do care about you Rachel, in a way that I don't remember ever feeling.'' She sighed, now looking at the face in front of her. ''I feel a connection, something deep, whenever you're around. I can't deny it.'' Rachel stayed silent, waiting.

''Wherever, I'm asking myself if what I feel is related to what I know from you and your friends even if we apparently never met before.'' Rachel blinked, not really understanding.

''What do you mean ?''

Quinn sighed, ''Rach, I don't remember anything about myself but somehow for an unknown reason I know stuff about you that I'm not supposed to know. I know you have a perfect voice even if I never heard you sing, I know you were bullied at your school even if I never been there. I know that you were close to Finn and Noah and...'' Quinn was frustrated. ''I know all this stuff about humans when I don't even remember what I was before that stupid accident. It's frustrating because whenever I try to remember my mind seems to close off on me and I get a horrible headache" She looked away a minute, trying to calm down.

''I can't help but think that maybe someone put all those stuff about you and your friends in purpose.

What if in reality I'm here to hurt you ?'' she looked Rachel straight in the eyes.

''Quinn, I understand that it must be frustrating for you, and sure I don't know why you know all of these things but, what I do know is that what I feel is true and that no one put that in my mind.''

Rachel hesitated but reached to take a hold of Quinn's hands. The blonde tensed but let her do it anyway. When their hands touched, Rachel bit her bottom lip unconsciously.

''You can feel that right?'' Quinn swallowed.

''I don't think you're here to hurt me or anyone who is human; you are so much more than that.

All the darkness, the strength, it doesn't define you Quinn. What you feel and who you decide to be is what defines you.''

Silence filled the room. The dull patter of rain on the windows cast flickering shadows on Quinn's face, downcast and sad. Rachel's hands were so soft and warm over hers. Rachel swallowed as her heart thumped, watching Quinn slowly, and carefully turn over her own hands and traced the back of hers with her thumb. Rachel felt a sense of calm spread through her, the gentle tickle of Quinn's thumb tracing her hand was the most pleasant thing she ever felt in a long time.

Quinn looked up, her hazel eyes shining trailing over Rachel's face and body; she felt a deep rush of heat surge through her. It was a simple touch of hands, but the intensity growing between them made Quinn gulp hard. Slowly she pulled away, trying to control herself to not lean over the table and capture those lush lips with her own. She felt Rachel's disappointment, as she pushed the chair back, standing up.

''You should rest a little while I go tell the others you are not hurt or dead. You can rest in my room. I'll show you.''

Quinn's rough voice didn't help Rachel at all, and she wasn't going to let her walk away again. As the blonde walked past her, Rachel caught her forearm with her hand. The simple touch stopped Quinn right on her tracks. She couldn't move as Rachel slowly stood, her hand still on her forearm, gently she felt the brunette fingertips trail up the inside of her forearm. She shuddered at the touch.

Rachel moved slowly, stepping in front of Quinn, impossibly close, without actually really touching. She could feel Rachel's warm body so close, the heat of her breath, the desire evident burning into her brown eyes. It was nearly like few days ago, in Rachel's room; but this time the determination of not letting her get away was there. Not breaking their gaze, she stepped closer, taking Quinn's hand in hers, entwining their fingers together.

''Don't run'' Rachel whispered, head tilted slightly.

The blonde couldn't move, and she didn't want this. She never wanted to fall for the gorgeous brunette in front of her; she never wanted the thumping of excitement Rachel conjured in her heart. She never wanted the rising of butterflies racing in her stomach, the tingles she felt as Rachel drew nearer, the jolts of electricity flooding through her, her heart beating at the same rhythm than Rachel's. But she did fall anyway, she wanted Rachel so much that it was clouding her mind and Rachel wanted her back. She leaned in, eyes closing, giving Quinn a gentle brush of lips with hers.

Time stood still. Quinn closed her eyes and inhaled deep, knowing what was coming. She felt the soft brush of Rachel's lips. She couldn't stop herself leaning in; for a second she felt Rachel lips retreat, making Quinn chase her lips and claiming them.

Rachel had already kissed people in the past, but whatever she had felt before was nothing in comparison of what was happening now. She knew the cliché of seeing fireworks when you kiss someone, but right now, it was what she was experiencing as their lips finally became acquainted with each other. Rachel's hands crept up to Quinn's shoulders gently sneaking around her neck, burying into Quinn's soft locks, pulling her body closer and deeper into the kiss.

They kissed in abandon, gentle lips and exploring, Rachel for being denied so long, and Quinn for denying herself. Their bodies pressed together, both moaning at the feel of each other. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her closer again. Her hands mapping her back and hips. Rachel let an agonized moan pass her lips that vibrated through Quinn. She coaxed Rachel's mouth with her tongue, and immediately, Rachel let her in, their tongues sliding dueling for dominance.

It was overwhelming, the soft touches, the taste; it all just continued to stir the fire that was building between them.

Quinn teased her, nipping and sucking before diving back in, kissing the brunette more passionately. It was so hot, that Rachel swears she felt herself get extremely wet, feeling her body on fire. Rachel's hips grinded against Quinn's trying to relieve the agonizing need and want that was burning and begging to be released.

Quinn pulled away, taking a much needed breath. They both panted, their heads still in a bliss, Rachel stared up a little into Quinn's hazel eyes. The blonde blinked, somewhat shaken up by what they had just done, by the intensity of it.

She felt Rachel's cup her face, pulling it up to look at her. Quinn walls were finally down, she saw confusion, concern and somehow deep in there... love. Rachel pulled her close, their foreheads touching, trying to convey the feelings she felt, the love and adoration that she herself didn't understand.

''Quinn'' She whispered.

The blonde tried to talk, but all she could gather was a few pained and resigned words.

''What have you done to me ?"

Few blocks away on a rooftop, two silhouettes stood looking at the apartment where the two girls were hiding. The taller one, with dark hair, lit a cigarette. ''You shouldn't smoke'' said the other one.

''Like I can die'' he laughed slightly.

''Should we go in there, and stop whatever she's doing to the human ?''

The dark haired man smirked, ''Nah, I don't think she will harm her. Not yet.''

With that, they both jumped off the building in a huff.


End file.
